Pack Of My Own
by Deena VonTesch
Summary: Isabella Swan only ever wanted a place to belong. With the death of her Sire she fears that dream is permanently out of reach. Following his wishes she moves to Forks unsure what to expect with life as a loner looming ahead. An AU Bellalie Omegaverse Story. Rated M for future chapters.
1. CH1: Guess Again Eddy Boy

**A/N: This idea won't leave me alone. Maybe sharing it with you will help. As stated in the summary this is an AU Omegaverse story centering around two women in love. If that's not your jam then sucks to be you. Expect this to be long.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

While waiting for his siblings to arrive Edward Cullen amused himself with a guessing game he'd invented. He would guess what a student was thinking then read their mind to see if he was right. Well maybe amused wasn't the right word, he thought, as he swiftly withdrew from Mike Newton's mind and awarded himself a disgusted point. It was always a safe bet that the adolescent human would be thinking of something lewd. As Edward continued his game he found that the entire student body, with the exception of Mike, had a one-track mind this particular afternoon. Seems a new student's arrival was causing quite a buzz. "How exciting!" Edward thought sarcastically and he pondered why his mate, Alice, hadn't mentioned a newcomer. It was true she was still working on controlling her psychic visions but the arrival of someone new in town should've created enough ripples to trigger at least one vision.

Edwards question was swiftly answered as he entered another student's thoughts. Discovering at once that the new student was from the nearby reservation and, by dint of blocking Alice's gift, must be a wolf. "Well now" Edward bemused "that is exciting." He realized this must be the subject of the meeting his coven was currently attending with the resident La Push wolf pack. As he made to gather his untouched tray and go try to catch the tail end of the meeting a pungent aroma of petrichor and pine reached him just as the doors to the cafeteria slammed open, silencing the room.

"An Alpha!?" Edwards mind screamed as he took in the figure in the door. "What are those wolves thinking sending one of their Alphas here?" Edward's eyes glanced over the Black Chuck Taylor's and lose straight leg black jeans paired with a red plaid button down. Taking in her shoulder length brown hair, his keen eyes picked up slight red highlights. He noted the mark on her left arm just peeking out under her rolled up sleeve. "That's not the La Push mark, it's similar but...perhaps a sister pack?" He thought as he continued taking stock of the woman.

The woman standing in the doorway projected a clear air of charm and authority, to humans at least. Without reading her mind Edwards vampire senses easily saw the anxious tremble of her hands and heard her panicked heartbeat. He could read her mind, he was pleased to find no barrier to her thoughts, and his ego inflated slightly at the superiority of his gift to Alice's. "It's not every day a Beta is better than an Alpha." Edward congratulated himself with a smile as he sought to decipher this new arrivals thoughts. The smile swiftly fell, however, as 3 voices met his questing power.

"_They're all staring at you. They know. They all know." _A sickly sweet voice of pure venom hissed in Edwards mind and he saw the Alpha flinch ever so slightly.

"**They're just staring because you're new and still in the doorway. Get food. Sit. Eat. Go." **A strong but gently encouraging voice whispered lowly.

"Oh! Pepperoni! Bella likey" An excited voice rang forth in Edwards mind as he watched the Alpha, Bella as he'd learned, strut to the cafeteria workers and order an entire pepperoni pizza. There was something awkward and stilted about her strut, Edward noted like her Alpha bravado wasn't truly her own.

As Bella went to pay and find a seat Edward studied, once again, the rest of the student body...err mind. Edward sometimes felt sorry for the mortals around him. They were unable to comprehend or participate in the complex hierarchy of the supernatural world that secretly lived among them but many humans were still affected by it. He noted a good portion of both the male and female students were mentally ravishing Bella while others were experiencing a fit of uncomfortable and inexplicable jealousy towards her. As always there were the lucky humans who were scent non-reactive; the students in the cafeteria whose thoughts remained plainly curious towards the new addition.

Edward returned his attention to this increasingly intriguing Alpha. Although only seated no more than five minutes most of the pizza was already gone. "Well, she's certainly got the wolfish appetite." He mused and peaked into her thoughts once more as she lazily brought another slice to her mouth.

"_Why are you here? You already missed half the day. Only here a few days and already screwing up, Pathetic." _The voice hissed in a mocking tone. _"You think you can change what you are? You are filth, good for nothing no matter what you do."_

"**Remember why you were late." **The other voice countered excitedly. "**Didn't you see her? So beautiful"** The voice almost purred and seemed to swell slightly with warmth.

Edward watched as Bellas entire body seemed to sigh. His nose was quickly assaulted with the dusky scent of Alpha arousal and he rolled his eyes as a blurry scene of his blonde sister flitted from Bella's mind to his. "Of course Rosalie would catch this Alphas attention." He internally chuckled imagining this wolf being rejected by the blonde Omega like too many before her.

"_As if she would ever want you. She'll know immediately what you are, how __**worthless**__ you are. Who could ever want you?"_

Edward nearly flinched at the inaudible rumbling that rattled his skull. **"I could be her Alpha." **The powerful voice growled almost punching its way into his head. Edward saw how Bella seemed to shrink into herself, not at all embodying the confidence of her inner Alpha's voice.

That was certainly startling to see and hear; an Alpha unable to rise and meet a challenge from their own mind.

"With so little self-esteem," Edward thought, "there's no way she stands a chance with Rosalie." He almost felt sorry for the wolf but swiftly contented himself with thoughts of how he might use Bella's crush to annoy his blonde sister.

Smiling mischievously Edward finally went to discard his tray and tossed one last glance in Bella's direction as he exited the cafeteria. He was unsurprised to see that the scent of Alpha in the air had finally done its job. Multiple chairs scraped back almost in unison and half the student body seemed to surge towards Bella to fawn or glower over their new classmate. Edward was once again intrigued by the Alpha when he noticed the clear flash of fear in her eyes at the people surrounding her even as a charming, but clearly practiced, smile slid onto her face.

"What kind of Alpha doesn't love attention?" He wondered as he left the school grounds heading swiftly for home.

After what he'd learned Edward wasn't sure if he should regret not attending the meeting or be thankful his family had been absent allowing him quiet contemplation of these developments alone.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is feeling as persistent as this one and should be out soon. Please R & R if you've got something to say I wanna hear it.**


	2. CH2: Careful of the Mines

**A/N: Sharing didn't help the idea leave me alone but I like it so that's okay. Looks like some of you like the idea as well.**

** Here's chapter 2.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

As the late afternoon sun lazed below the trees around her Bella Swan took her time approaching the very clear scent perimeter at the southwestern edge of the La Push Reservation. She made sure to approach from upwind, to clearly announce her presence. She moved deliberately but slowly always keeping both her hands in view on the handlebars of her bike. Most importantly Bella kept her eyes down. Just as her father, Charlie, had taught her. Bella gave every non-threatening signal she could as she entered the territory of a wolf pack for the first time in 7 years. Bella could just hear him telling her to put her hair up even as she reached to do so; barring her neck in silent submission to the world.

"I can't teach you how to be an Alpha, but I can teach you how to survive." His voice was clear in her mind but she knew she'd never really hear it again. She felt the loss like it was only yesterday and had wished desperately over the last 2 months that Charlie was still with her. She fingered the birthmark on her left arm, identical to her father's, she'd always have this part of him with her at least.

"_He'd still be alive if you weren't such a coward." _Slithered, unbidden, across her mind. _"A real Alpha," _it continued _"would've protected him."_ Bella shivered at the icy tone of the familiar voice. Ever since losing Charlie the mental jabs that had plagued her had become increasingly more frequent.

"Just another in the list of cons to Charlie's death" Bella mused as she continued forward in an attempt to better ignore the voice.

She glanced at her surroundings carefully hoping for a sign of the La Push residents. She would have preferred to approach from a more open area instead of the woods she was now in but they seemed to surround the Reservation.

"They must know I'm here by now." Bella thought. Almost as if challenged by her thoughts 3, shirtless, tan skinned men stepped from the woods.

Bella let go of her bike, dropped her bags and stood still under their gaze hoping they didn't notice the tremble of fear that ran up her spine. _"Pathetic" _rang out within her skull. As they approached Bella took a moment to note the birthmark on each of their arms, so similar to her own. Of course, she knew the La Push pack was her father's sister pack but seeing the physical mark, knowing she should find some kind of safety, if not peace, there was a relief.

"What are you doing in our territory _tramp_" the bigger Alpha of the group almost spat at her as they moved closer.

Keeping her eyes carefully trained to the ground Bella shrugged off a surprising instinct to growl at the disrespectful tone. "I mean no harm. I've come to seek an audience with your council." The Alpha bristled and moved forward lifting Bella by the collar easily. Too late Bella realized her mistake as she felt her feet leave the ground.

"As if a worthless stainlike you could do us harm." He laughed at the absurdity of the thought. Although Bella, wisely, refused to meet his gaze she could feel the heat of it on her face as her lungs choked on the burnt smell of his Alpha rage. "What right have you to an audience here?" He demanded to shake her slightly.

Bella reached slowly, careful not to agitate the Alpha further, to the sleeve of her left arm drawing it up to reveal her birthmark. Bella felt the wind knocked out of her as she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. The Alpha turned with a huff, "Paul, Jared" at his exclamation his companions followed. "This way to the council, _mutt_." He sneered over his shoulder.

Bella gathered her belongings before following slowly behind. Careful to leave a respectable distance between her and the welcoming party.

After some minutes navigating through the woods, Bella found herself being led through a smattering of buildings. She did her best to keep her eyes on her feet, but curiosity bade her steal glances at the citizens and surroundings of La Push. She noticed the sound of lapping waves to the west indicating a beach. As she looked towards the sound she saw a small school building just off the woods. Soon they passed some fishing and general stores. As they continued further into the town Bella saw a series of residential buildings to the eastern side and a gas station off what seemed to be the main road to the south.

Bella was shown to a small building near what she assumed was the town center. The words Rec Center were hanging above the door in bad need of repainting and centering. "Wait here." The Alpha motioned at Bella as he and his companions stepped inside.

"_That's a real Alpha."_ resounded before Bella could breath relief at being away from them. _"You think just because you share a mark they'll take you in? Do you think you're worth even a shred of their pity? Disgusting" _Bella did her best to ignore the pang of inadequacy she felt at those words. _"What could-"_

Whatever else the voice was going to throw at Bella was cut short by the return of the Alpha as he roughly grabbed her arm and practically dragged her down a hall before finally throwing her before a door. "Go in, they're waiting for you" he growled at her lunging slightly in her direction and taking visible pleasure in her flinch. Chuckling as he turned and walked away.

Bella found herself standing in what looked like an old community theater. Before her sat 4 council members. She took in their faces, a kindly looking beta woman to her left, followed by a small beta man with suspicious eyes, seated next to a larger man whose puffed chest and steely eyes screamed pompous Alpha. Finally, Bella's eyes landed on a glowering elder gentleman to her right. Bella snapped her eyes to the ground after meeting his for only a moment. "The Pack Alpha" Bella's mind offered.

"Speak" came a gruff voice that was unmistakably in charge.

Bella took a breath. "**You can do this"** a voice whispered across her thoughts like a comforting embrace. "Another voice?" Bella thought, momentarily startled by the unfamiliar intrusion.

"SPEAK." the gruff voice repeated forcefully, voice laced with threat.

Choosing to ignore this new development for later Bella spoke. "My name is Isabella Swan." She began aloud eyes glued to the ground. "My father was Charlie Swan" She lifted her left arm allowing them a view of her birthmark.

"Was?" a soft voice to her left interrupted.

"He died 2 months ago." Bella pressed past the lump that had formed in her throat. Chancing a glance towards the voice she was met with gentle eyes.

"Continue" came the gruff voice to Bellas right again. Bella's eyes swiftly found the floor.

"He told me if anything should ever happen to him I should find his sister pack in Forks. I hope to find safety within your pack."

"_You_ have no rights here." Came a snide reply. "Why should we invite your problems into our pack?"

Of course, Bella knew that they would help her. The mark on her arm alone answered the question but she also knew that this was necessary to show her exactly where she lay in the pack hierarchy. _"Right where you belong. At the bottom" _Bella nearly forgot herself and hissed at the voice burning at her mind. Managing just barely to stifle the offending sound and avoid disrespecting her surveyors. Instead, Bella rolled her shoulders forward folding into herself in an attempt to appear smaller, less threatening. "I won't cause any trouble," Bella stated.

"You had better not." sniffed a pompous voice "If we should let you-"

"Isabella. I have heard of you, of course we all have. The cursed loner on the run." The gruff voice interrupted spitting at Bella's feet in disdain "Your family sealed the fate of the pack whose mark you flaunt. Your whore mother ravaged these lands twice over and it's a miracle any free pack remains in the States!"

Bella felt her back stiffen at the mention of her mother. "I haven't spoken to my mother in-"

Before she could finish her appeal Bella felt the wind knocked out of her for the second time that day, "**I am speaking!"** Bellowed the agitated Alpha above her as he fought on the edge of shifting.

Bella stayed absolutely still and kept her eyes trained on his shaking fists.

"Your mother is our enemy and, despite the mark you wear, you are not welcome here. The blood of our kin is on your hands too loner." Bella could feel his every word like a punch to the gut. "You will never have a place among us. I should rip that arm off for the dishonor you bring with every breath! You disgrace your father by speaking his name-"

"Bradley!' Bella was startled to hear the beta woman interrupt the pack alpha in a sharp admonishing tone. "That was uncalled for." She stated plainly before falling silent once again.

"It is true" The Alpha began anew straitening up and smoothing back his long hair that had fallen in his rage. "that your father was welcome here. He did request that you be made welcome here as well and left provisions for your care should the need ever arise." Bella could feel the Pack Alphas gaze on her. "Make no mistake this is a debt we owe to your father and the only favor you'll get from us. If you cause any issues for this pack we will not hesitate in retribution. Am I understood?"

Bella nodded.

**"Look at me!**" The Alpha demanded.

Bella swiftly found herself fighting to maintain eye contact with the authority in his gaze. "Am I understood?" He ground out through clenched teeth as though it pained him to repeat himself, to speak to her.

"Yes, sir." Bella stated clearly before dropping her eyes back to the ground. She felt herself bristle at the condescending chuckle that followed.."Sam, Paul, and Jared will show you to your fathers land. Do not come into the main town unless absolutely necessary. Per your father's instructions, you will be finishing your education among the humans at the forks high school. You should be able to find everything you need in Forks." With that Bella heard the council members stand and brush past her exiting the room.

Bella remained there for only a minute when she heard Sam's voice "This way _mutt"_ and Bella found herself once again being led through the town by her welcoming party, this time towards the outer edge opposite the way she'd come in. The buildings fell away behind them and they were soon walking along a barely visible unkempt path through sparse woods.

They finally stopped in front of a small building hidden in a clearing of the woods.. There were three crooked steps leading up to a door that looked like a strong gust of wind might be its downfall. Next to the building stood a small tree with a bench nestled below.

Bella turned to thank her guides, dutifully training her eyes on the ground. She, therefore, didn't see the malicious glint of Sam's eyes nor the keys he chucked full force at her head. The retreating ring of their laughter told her they had gone.

She gathered the keys by her feet and wheeled her bike over resting it on the tree trunk. Then proceeded up to unlock the door and head inside to sleep leaving tomorrow to unpack. As Bella entered her new home, she was surprised to find the inside in a much better state than the exterior.

Immediately to the right of the door was a wall mounted fold out table with bench seating to go along. Directly across from the door some cabinetry and counters, a sink, a small but functional fridge, and 4 burner stove had somehow been crammed into the kitchen area.

Allowing her eyes to roam further along to the left of the door she noted the open bedroom area just off the kitchen, just barely housing a full bed and small armoire. In front of the bedroom, in what might pass for the smallest living room ever, Bella saw an old couch was tucked away.

Bella moved to throw her bags on the couch and saw a curtained area she hadn't noticed before tucked away in the leftmost corner of the trailer. Pushing away the curtain Bella found a small shower, sink, and toilet crammed into what could pass for a large closet.

Taking in her new home Bella felt a sense of comfort knowing that Charlie had made the space available for her. She thanked Charlie for whatever he had done to ear a debt of gratitude from the La Push pack and, even though the Pack Alpha wasn't her biggest fan, she was grateful that they were allowing her to stay.

Just then Bella remembered the new voice that had entered her mind during the council meeting. She hurried to her backpack, reaching inside for Charlie's thick journal. She remembered him saying something about Alpha voice when he gave her the puberty talk. She skimmed the passages, blushing profusely at her father's notes on Alpha puberty, before finding the proper page. She traced her fingers along the penmanship fondly.

"When a young Alpha or Omega wolf is maturing their inner wolf will emerge as an instinctual guide." Bella read. "For most, it's like their natural character simply blooms forth. For others, it is a struggle to reconcile with who their inner wolf is pushing them to be. For Alphas the voice usually sticks to thoughts of sex and glory. For Omegas it's homemaking and attracting a mate. I don't want the scars left from her childhood to make it too hard for Bella to accept her inner wolf. She's still so reluctant to even phase at all. I try not to push her but she has to get her body accustomed to the strain while she's a pup." Bella paused remembering how she had eventually grown to love shifting into her wolf and running with her father. She smiled as she returned to her father's writing.

"She's a quick learner when she gets passed her anxieties. I just hope they don't keep her from living her life. I wish I could better teach her how to be an Alpha but there's only so much I can know without being an Alpha myself. Not the first time I've wished I wasn't a beta. I can't help but wonder what could've been different for Bella if I were born an Alpha." Bella flipped the page but that was all her father had written on the subject.

"Well at least this voice is supposed to be there." she figured as she yawned and turned towards her new bedroom hopeful for a night of uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

**A/N: R & R please and thank you.**


	3. CH3: Lead Where the Wind Blows

**A/N: And another makes 3. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

Bella woke the next day nearly at noon not refreshed but ready to unpack and organize her home. "At least last night I didn't have any nightmares." She reasoned. "I'll take a comfortable sleep over refreshing anyday."

About 2 hours later, while she was making a list of things to look for in town, there was a knock on her door. She dropped the clothes she had been folding and rushed to answer the door lest her unknown guest takes offense. She found herself looking into the gentle eyes from the council meeting the day before.

"Hello, Bella" gentle words met her ears "My name is Sue Clearwater. Is it okay if I call you Bella?"

Bella kept her body partly behind the door always wary of ulterior motives. "Oh, umm I really only ever liked my dad calling me that." Sue's smile faltered and Bella remembered how this woman had intervened on her behalf in the meeting the day before. "But I guess I don't mind if you use it." Their eyes met briefly and Bella offered a genuine smile.

Sue's eyes turned sad again and she reached forward grasping Bella's hand with a slight squeeze. "I'm so sorry for your loss Bella. Your father was a dear friend of mine and many others here." With another squeeze Sue released Bella's hand.

"Thank you." Bella sighed holding back tears. She didn't realize how comforting it would be to have her grief acknowledged.

Sue sniffed lightly and dabbed at her eyes before speaking again "I'm here to see if you need anything or have any questions?" The woman finished with a smile as she gestured towards the bench under the lone tree in the little clearing.

Bella peered at Sue with confusion as she opened the door wider following dutifully behind.

"You don't look like you were expecting me. I thought Sam and them would've told you?" Sue questioned gently as she at patting the space beside her.

Bella felt herself blush at the question as she recalled the laughter from the previous evening. _"Disgraceful"_ Bella shook her head as though to dislodge the venomous mental barb as she took a seat beside Sue. "Thanks" she smiled at Sue. "I was wondering, is there a particular area designated for wolf practice?" Bella scratched lightly at the back of her neck avoiding Sues' eyes. "I'd like to stretch my paws sometimes y'know. Not much chance around the humans."

Sues eyebrows furrowed as she took in the very non-alpha behavior coming from Bella. "Well, the pack sparring grounds are the woods and area down by the beach." Bella felt her skin crawl at the thought of what would happen if she went anywhere near the sparring grounds. She shuddered slightly.

"I'm not looking for a fight just to go for a run with my wolf every now and again," Bella interjected.

"_Waste of space."_ Bella flinched at the return of the voice.

"Well a good portion of the woods surrounding your new home and the land west of forks belonged to Charlie and is now yours. Why not explore it?" Sue advised after a moment.

"This land is mine?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Well, given that you are Charlie's only child I just assumed. The instructions he gave us didn't specify how long you would stay and this land was his. Despite your mother I doubt Bradley would dare to deny your birthright-" Sue paused and studied Bella a moment "How much do you know about the history between your parents packs and mine?"

Bella blinked at the abrupt change in subject still reeling from the revelation that she was a landowner now. "Well Charlie told me everything I guess. The original leaders of our packs were brothers seeking their fortune. One went North and the other went South. The brother in the South fought and won the right to lead the southern packs. The brother in the North used his strength and cunning to tame the wild and settle the land. When all was said and done they represented many of the strongest packs in the West and the rest fell in line. To foster a sense of family between these newley united tribes they paired them together in the sibling bond. Ensuring a legacy of brotherhood for generations to come. " Bella smiled imagining the brave brothers going out into the world to bend it to their will. She'd always admired them for that.

Taking a breath she continued her tale. "That is how the La Push Pack and the Koyana Pack came to be sisters" Bella paused remembering what she could of the history her father had relayed. "They lived in peace and prosperity for thousands of years. Coinciding with the westward expansion of the USA and genocide of first nation peoples the vast western empire saw it's demise. The only remaining packs from the great empire were the La Push and Koyana Packs. For 136 years they maintained their close ties across the distance between Washington and Arizona."

"Then, to the East, a new power was rising; the Mangemort Pack. Emissaries were sent to form an alliance with them but no word, or person, ever returned. Eventually the Mangemort attacked the Koyana pack unprovoked. They were still contemplating peace and found themselves fully unprepared. It was only thanks to the scheduled return of the Koyana-Push mixed elite guard that the Mangemort was barely beaten back." Bellas back stiffened as she readied to tell the next portion.

"It has always been our way to allow a mourning period at the start of war. Going back to the first wolves the pack bonds are the one thing we all respect. For this reason it is customary to allow a week, before negotiations or further provocation, as a grieving for those who had been and would be lost in the coming fights. But the Mangemort descended on the Koyana anew at nightfall. The ensuing massacre saw the Koyana further reduced to a ¼ of their size at the start of the day. The mixed guard fought but their small numbers and exhaustion proved fatal for all but four. The Mangemort served their demands: First the Koyana would submit to their traditions and in exchange the La Push pack would be left in peace. The Mixed Elite guard would be disbanded and the Koyana would submit to Mangemort rule. The la Push pack would pay the Mangemort in exchange for continued peace. And that is how it remains to this day."

Bella finished and kept her gaze locked on the ground. Her shoulders sagged with the weight of the shame brought on by the Mangemorts actions. Bradley was 100% correct when he'd mentioned the blood staining Bellas hands. As the oldest child of Renee Mangemort she bore the weight of that history though she did not have the Mangemort mark.

"DId your father ever tell you that he was one of the survivors in the guard?" Sue questioned gently. "That he was the one who delivered the demands from Mangemort? You know a lot of the story but there are some parts you missed."

Bella felt surprise overtake her. "My father was in the massacre?" She whispered horrified at what he must have seen and done. It was bad enough he'd had to participate in the Mangemort traditions but to have his entire Pack nearly destroyed before his eyes, and be unable to stop it, was unconscionable. "I never knew. I mean he never said anything."

"Your dad wasn't really ever much of a talker. He was always just scribbling away in that journal of his. I remember people would listen when he did speak. He really knew how to bring people together. You have his eyes you know" Sue stated a nostalgic smile on her face as she stared at Bella for a moment.

For her part Bella made a mental note to take some time to carefully read through her father's journal as soon as possible. "Why didn't he ever tell me he was in the massacre; he must've told me that story 100 times and somehow forgot to mention he was physically there for part of it?" Bella was snapped out of her thoughts by Sues hand resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take up so much of your time. It's been a while since I got to talk about your father." The Older woman stood brushing lightly at the back of her pants. "Was there any other questions you had honey?"

Bella was still feeling light headed from all that she'd learned but she remembered something rather important she should've asked yesterday. "Would you maybe also know when I'll be starting school?" Bella asked hoping her voice didn't tremble.

"You'll need to go into forks and register I'd assume. They'll figure all that out for you I'm sure." Sue said kindly.

Again Bella felt her face blush. How on earth would Sue know anything about her schooling? Obviously, she has to register for school. _"Idiot"_ Bella offered a somewhat strained but genuine smile to Sue. "Thanks, I'll go ahead and bike into town now then," Bella replied as she motioned towards her bike eager to leave this uncomfortable situation.

As Bella peddled swiftly down the side of the highway towards Forks she was brought to a halt by something on the wind. She turned her nose up sniffing gently at the vague scent of Peppermint and snow mixed into the rough wooded smell of her surroundings. **"That smells good."** a voice rumbled in her mind appreciatively.

Bella stopped scenting, she was still unsure of the new voice in her mind. Although she did have to agree the smell was rather delicious.

It was a good few hours for Bella to bike into town and back fully registered, with instructions to arrive early Wednesday for her schedule and map. She'd also stopped to explore the town slightly; gathering her listed supplies along the way. She failed to notice that her route through town had followed the faint odor of peppermint and snow.

* * *

**A/N: Still with me? Please R & R. **


	4. CH4: Liquid Dreams

**A/N: I couldn't go to work today so I had time to finish the next chapter.**

**Dates of the history in the last chapter: By 1848 The Koyana & La Push pack were the only surviving remnants of the Western Shifter Empire. 136 years later The Mortmange attacked The Koyana in 1984.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

_Bella was laying in the softest grass she'd ever touched. She reached out with both arms, threading her fingers through the vibrant green ocean around her. "How did I get here?"_ _The thought was gone before she could really grasp it. Bella sighed in contentment as she stretched then curled her arms back into her chest and closed her eyes as the most delicious smell filled her nose. "HhhMmm" she purred "what is THAT." Bella was on her feet without conscious thought seeking to find the source of this delicious smell. "So sweet. Home." Bella was almost drowning in the heat of it. A melodic ringing sound seemed to fill the space around her. Suddenly she was running, chasing something ahead. Still intoxicated by the smell and feel of everything around her. She ran hard, desperate for her prey. "Please" she nearly cried as a hazy figure shimmered just out of reach. "I need-"_

Bella woke slowly and much better rested on Tuesday. She had a sense of contentment and was excited to further explore her surroundings. "What an amazing dream, I wish I could remember more of it." She stretched as she stepped out into the morning sighing as the last wisps of her dream faded away. She checked once more that her backpack was properly supplied and headed into the woods behind her trailer.

After walking for 10 minutes or so Bella dropped her pack and undressed, carefully folding her clothes between her water bottles and snacks. Bella swiftly crouched to the ground and whimpered at the familiar feeling of her body reshaping as she called forth her wolf. Bella never could quite decide if the sensation was pleasant or not but either way there was nothing like stepping into her fur.

She shook out her brown-red tinged fur, tail swishing happily at the freeness she felt in this state of being. By regular wolf standard Bella was rather large standing at 4.5 feet tall. By shifter standards she was as runty as an Alpha could be. She knew that a full grown Alpha could grow to up to 6 feet tall once fully matured.

Bella quickly hid her belongings and bounded off to scent and learn the area around forks.

Bella returned hours later well exercised and slightly more familiar with her new territory. Bella had greatly enjoyed this run; for the first time she could remember her demons let her be while in wolf form. On the other hand, her Alpha voice had been very vocal.

"**It's kind of small but at least it's mine"** came her Alpha voice brimming with pride.

"I'm lucky to have anything at all" Bella thought pitifully to the contrary.

"_It's more than you deserve, runt"_ hissed through her skull as her muscles and bones realigned into her human form.

Bella busied herself with getting dressed and rehydrated. After a snack of ham sandwiches and some time spent watching the sunset she decided it might be time to head home.

As she gathered her belongings from their hiding place Bella thought about what her future might hold.

"Maybe I'll go to college or I could try getting a job in a less wolf dense area of the world. Without my pack bond with Charlie, I don't have to answer to anyone." She thought as she turned to head back to her trailer.

"**I could make my own pack."** Bellas Alpha supplied.

Bella refused to entertain that thought; pleasant though it would've been. She'd long since accepted the painful reality of how impossible any wolf bonds were for her to maintain. "There could be alternatives though." She mused.

There were two choices she reasoned. She could live the immortal life of a lone wolf stretching her endless freedom to the end of time, or find a human to love and grow old with. Bella frowned. Either option represented a half life for her; a life without love or love without honesty.

"Some choice," Bella stated bitterly as she climbed the stairs to her home. After a filling meal of pork chops and spinach Bella took a shower relishing the warm waters effect on the sore muscles from her shift and run. She was all too happy to fall into bed that night eager for some well-earned sleep.

_Bella was back in the sweetly-scented meadow, only this time there was a waterfall rushing into a crystal lake. The bubbling of the rocks had an almost song-like quality as she approached. Bella knelt to dip her fingers into the pool bracing herself for an icy chill but finding only warmth. She looked to the fall once more surprised to see the shimmering outline of a woman behind the water. Bella was unable to make out any features but a pair of golden eyes shining brightly at her. Bella could not help herself, she dove into the pool intent on reaching the woman. As her feet left the shore the woods around burst into flames. The sweet heat in the air quickly turning acrid with smoke. "If I could just hear her voice," Bella thought as though in a trance. But the harder she swam the further from the falls she was. "No! Please, wait!" Bella tried to scream. Suddenly her arms were lead. Try as she might she could not lift them. The water reaching out dragging her down. Bella struggled desperately and she could still see those golden eyes. She knew if she could just reach them she'd be saved. _

Bella flinched awake. She looked at her clock the red 12:00 am flashing back at her, she knew sleep would not return easily to her that night.

Having finally fallen back to sleep around 4 am Bella was surprised at how rested she felt when she woke naturally the Wednesday morning. Her surprise turned to confusion as she noticed the lack of an alarm and how high in the sky the sun was. With mounting panic Bella realized she had not set an alarm the night before. Glancing at the clock Bella noted the time "11:00 am...So much for getting there early."

"_Suffer, filthy mongrel." _Her traitorous mind replied.

Bella ignored the barb as best she could, grabbing the fastest shower possible, dressing and hopping on her bike with a haphazardly packed bag intent on arriving before lunch at the very least.

The rooftops of forks came into view about 20 minutes later. Bella was congratulating herself on making such a speedy ride. At that moment Bellas nose caught a gust of Peppermint and snow-tinged air. Instinctually Bellas inner wolf, and therefore Bella, looked to find the source. She just caught a glimpse of a devastatingly beautiful woman with long blonde hair hurrying after a shorter pixie-haired woman in the direction of La Push. Bella was so stunned at the vision of perfection she'd just seen she rode into a ditch.

"_Worthless. Pathetic."_ Bella groaned both at the voice in her head and the clearly broken front wheel of her bike. Lifting herself out of the ditch and taking stock of her body she was pleased to find no injuries to anything but her pride and her bike. Hoisting the temporarily useless vehicle onto her shoulder Bella proceeded to run the rest of the way through town to school. She drew curious, lascivious and envious gazes alike from the surrounding townsfolk.

With a light sheen of sweat on her brow and just barely out of breath Bella finally arrived to forks high just as a school bell rang out. Bella dropped her bike near the rack, confident that without a front wheel no one would steal it, and proceeded to ask the nearest student where to pick up her schedule and map. She graced him with what she hoped passed for a charming smile for his help. After going into the office, apologizing profusely for being late, Bella checked her schedule against her watch.

"Looks like Lunch just started!" She thought gratefully. "I'll drop my bags at my locker and see what's for grub."

* * *

**A/N: R & R please. I'm just getting back into writing so I really appreciate the feedback and the interest.**


	5. CH5: If at First You Don't Succeed

**A/N: Finally some time with the Cullens. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

Rosalie huffed in exasperation as she turned suddenly to look at her giggling sister following shortly behind her.

"Could you please be mature and shut the fuck up for 10 seconds?" She glared at the pixie-haired Alpha who only seemed to laugh harder "You're scaring all the deer away Alice, C'mon!" To Alice's utter delight Rosalie stomped her foot emulating perfectly a petulant child throwing a tantrum.

"Now whose scaring away the deer!?" Alice teased her sister devolving into further fits of laughter at her own joke.

"I'm sorry Rose." Alice managed to force out "It's just you're, you're-" whatever she was going to say was interrupted as Alice was seized by another fit of giggles.

Rosalie waited patiently on the verge of punching her sister.

After a moment Alice seemed to compose herself. "You're going the wrong way, Rose." She said somewhat hesitant as her laughter died and she finally noticed the look on Rosalie's face.

To anyone else, it would have seemed Rosalie was beyond irritated, and of course, she was, but Alice had been Rosalie's sister and best friend for decades now she could see the hurt behind the frustration. "Hey." Alice tried to catch her sister's attention.

"How long were we going the wrong way?" Rosalie wouldn't meet her eyes as she asked.

"About 15 minutes?" Alice sighed out.

Rosalie flinched at the words. "Jesus Alice you don't have to be such a bitch about it. You could've told me!"

"Rose, you know I don't mean anything by laughing. Besides you're the one who told me not to help you." Alice defended. "At least this time you were following a scent, right? I mean you followed it backward but still!"

Rosalie's anger seemed to deflate some at that. Alice was right, she had picked up the scent of a deer and followed it. That was better than the last time when she couldn't even pick up the scent. Not many Omega vampires were willing to even try hunting and here Rosalie was making progress.

"**Most other Omega vampires have an Alpha to hunt for them."** Rosalie's inner Omega intoned.

Before Rosalie could react to the thought or continue the argument both hers and Alice's cellphone notified a received text.

_**Text Received: Wed 11:00am**_

_**Wolves called a meeting. Come to the Reservation. **_

_**~Carlisle**_

"C'mon Rose I'll find us a couple of deer and we can head to the Reservation," Alice stated as she scented the air around them moving swiftly in the direction her senses picked up the scent of prey.

Rosalie checked her watch noting it was 11:15 as she waited for Alice to finish draining her 3rd deer "Alphas" Rosalie thought rolling her eyes.

"Hey Alice, don't mean to rush you but we should head to the rez we're probably late," Rosalie called out.

Alice was at her side in a moment. "Race ya!" She yelled before sprinting swiftly towards La Push.

"No fair Alice!" Rosalie yelled racing after her sister. Rosalie knew she had little hope of beating an Alpha in a foot race without a sizeable head start, but damned if she wasn't going to try.

As she ran Rosalie thought about how lucky she was to have Alice for a sister. Although she was an Alpha, and prone to some of the more pompous and annoying behavior, Alice never tried to make Rosalie feel lesser for being an Omega like others might. Alice would never give Rosalie a headstart nor would she let the blonde win, knowing Rosalie preferred to succeed or fail on her own. She teased Rosalie as siblings do but it was all in good fun.

Her thoughts were derailed momentarily and she came as close to tripping as a vampire could just as they passed the Forks Welcome sign. Rosalie felt her entire body hum as the most enticing scent of Petrichor and pine met her nose. As she continued after Alice Rosalie vaguely heard a crashing sound behind her.

Some short minutes later Alice and Rosalie arrived at the Reservation just in time to follow their coven into the rec center.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice Carlisle." Began the gruff voice of Bradley Cameron the La Push Alpha. "There has been a development that I feel may affect your coven. You have always dealt with us honorably and I would like to maintain that confidence between us. We have a lone wolf who will be living in the area and who must attend Forks High." He stated plainly.

"Thank you for informing us, Bradley" Carlisle responded genuinely "I've had a few run-ins with lone wolves in the past. I know just how unpredictable they can be." Carlisle paused momentarily considering his next words. "You don't seem too happy about this new wolf. Why allow them to stay at all if it's such a concern?"

Bradley's gaze hardened slightly as his Alpha reacted to the challenge of Carlisle questioning him. He took a moment to calm himself before responding, aware of his earlier statement on camaraderie and confidence, he readied himself to explain the complicated nature of his packs entanglement with Isabella Swan.

"We were compelled to allow her the rite of safe passage for two reasons. First, we owe a small debt to her sire. Second, she bears the mark of our sister pack so we are honor bound to help if we can." Bradley was not accustomed to explaining himself but he awaited the questions he knew would be forthcoming.

"Why must she attend Forks High? For that matter how can you trust it to remain stable around the humans unsupervised?" Carlisle wondered aloud.

"Her sire left us instructions of how to handle her upon his death, which recently came to pass, she is to be kept away from wolves as much as possible and educated at the human school. I'm sure her sire took precautions with her to ensure the humans, and our secrets, safety." Bradley stated plainly.

"So she is a loner by choice then? Since she comes from your sister pack she could earn a place here and leave Forks high?" Carlisle questioned confused due to his limited knowledge of wolf relations.

Bradley couldn't help the snarl that pushed past his lips at the thought of Isabella joining his pack. "She could never be one of us" He spat darkly. "She bears the mark of our sister pack but the blood that runs in her veins is poisoned. She is born of a malevolent pack who have plagued our people for generations intent on ruling the wolves of this world. Their queen, her mother, is a ruthless and barbaric woman who clings to her superstition, greed, and tradition. If it were not for the debt we owe this loners sire she'd have been killed the moment she entered our territory. Pack mark be damned." He finished, yelling slightly in his anger.

The Cullens stood still observing the Alpha as he tried to regain composure.

"When will she be starting school?" Carlisle asked after the tension seemed to leave Bradley somewhat.

"I think she starts today, actually" the female beta member spoke this time.

"Very well. I will have my coven stay out of school for a day or so to allow her to acclimate." Carlisle replied. "If that is all we'll take our leave. Thank you for sharing this information with us Bradley."

"One more thing Carlisle" Bradley's voice stopped them from exiting. "She is an Alpha and as I am aware of your unmated Omega coven member, I thought it prudent to let you know. I'm sure you'll take every precaution to keep your Omega safe." Bradley's eyes slid briefly to Rosalie and his hungry gaze did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

Rosalie bristled as he spoke about her as though she weren't even there. She hated the way Bradley looked at her; like she was prey he'd be all too happy to hunt.

"Thank you, Bradley." Carlisle smiled tightly "We will definitely keep an eye on this newcomer." With that, he turned and ushered his coven out of the meeting room. As they were reentering Forks proper they ran into Edward heading home as well.

"Ah is the meeting concluded already?" Edward questioned "I was hoping to crash the party. I've got some new's you'll all want to hear." As he finished his gaze rested on Rosalie with a look she did not appreciate.

"Whatever your news Edward it would be best if we discussed things at home. We can fill you in on the topic of the meeting as well." Carlisle made to once again head for the Cullen residence when Edward spoke again.

"Oh I already know the wolves have sent an Alpha to forks high." He stated casually.

"Well that will certainly save us some explanation then. Still we'll be having a family meeting when we are home. The presence of an Alpha wolf among the humans will surely pose some...potential risks to us. We should devise a plan of how best to approach this turn of events." There was a finality in Carlisle's tone that stilled any further comment from Edward until they were safely back on their own land.

Carlisle spent a brief few minutes summarizing the details of the meeting that edward didn't know before opening the floor for ideas of how to proceed.

"Alright Carlisle I thin-" Edward was swiftly cut off by Rosalie's angry voice.

"Let's get something clear immediately. I am NOT changing any part of my life because some loner mutt is too defective to be with it's own kind." She stated crossing her arms and daring any of her family members to argue against her.

"Rosalie." Esme admonished. "Don't be so cruel. From what Bradley said this loner could probably use some compassion. It must be such a burden to be alone in the world and at the center of such a violent political web."

Carlisle nodded along to his mates sentiment. "I'm sure that's true Esme. And I agree we shouldn't go out of our way to be cruel to this wolf. And of course, Rose, we would never ask or expect you to do anything of the sort" He reassured the agitated blonde woman.

"But you went along with Bradley's stupid alpha bullshit?!" Rosalie countered remembering the conversation that had unfurled about her as though she weren't even in the room.

Carlisle nodded once again. "Yes, I did. Only to keep from agitating him. You know as well as I that the wolves view of the supernatural hierarchy is outdated at best and downright barbaric at worst. We will simply be cautious of the wolf until we assess the threat, if any, that she poses to all of us."

"Honestly Carlisle Rosalie is the only one who should be concerned." he snickered slightly at the confused looks on his covens faces.

"What do you mean by that Eddy?" Jasper questioned as he put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder holding back the woman who looked like she wanted to slap the smirk off Edwards face.

"I told you not to call me that." Edward snapped "And to answer your question. I saw the wolf at lunch today and, after reading her thoughts, found she's quite enthralled with our little Rosie." He said the last portion with a cutsey voice to further agitate his sister.

"Bull-fucking-shit! Our powers don't work on the wolves! Alice-" Rosalie yelled as she pushed Jaspers hand away from her shoulder.

"Alice's powers don't work I-" Edward began to explain.

"Why have you never shared this information with us Edward?" Carlisle questioned.

Edward shrugged slightly in response. "I didn't know until now. After Alice's power was ineffective I never felt the need to test mine. Besides there is nothing I've ever needed to know from the wolves minds." He finished truthfully.

The room fell silent after that with each vampire engrossed in their respective thoughts.

"In light of the...insight that Edward gathered today I really do think it best if we allow this wolf to acclimate to the school without your presence for a few days." Carlisle's voice broke the silence. "You all missed today already we'll keep you out tomorrow as well and have you return Friday. That will give you a day to observe the new wolf and then we will have the weekend to strategize further." He looked around for any signs of discontent on his covens faces. "Are we all in agreement with this plan?" He asked to be sure receiving clear nods in response.

With that the Cullens scattered to their respective corners of the spacious home. Although slightly put out at the reason for it, most of the younger Cullens were glad to have some time spent away from the humans they saw every day at school. Of course, that was due in no small part to the fact that time away from school was usually time spent with their respective mates.

Rosalie sighed as she watched the various couples. Alice and Edward chose to spend Wednesday evening and most of Thursday playing chess; locked in a battle of supernatural gifts. Rosalie marveled at how perfectly their coupling worked as she passed them sat unmoving across from one another "a psychic and a mind reader...what a perfect couple." she mumbled as she continued towards the garage.

She could hear the sounds of a PS4 somewhere in the house and determined that Emmett and Jasper were likely having another 24-hour video game-a-thon. "Wonder how long that'll last." She thought and not a moment later the sounds of the game were interrupted by a deep moan followed by the slamming of a door upstairs. "There it is." Rosalie rolled her eyes as it seemed the game-a-thon had just turned to a fuck-a-thon.

As she sat down in the garage a sense of calm washed over her. She gazed at the various cars around her in pride. This was her sanctuary. No one knew more about cars than Rosalie and she proved as much anyone who thought they could impress her talking shop. It always started off the same with them belittling her knowledge or ability and it ended the same way every time as well. She'd send them packing, pride between their legs. Rosalie frowned remembering times, particularly pompous Alphas had been feeling too brave. "At least in this life I have a family who'll protect me." She smiled, remembering Alice and Jasper defending her against unwanted handsy suitors several times.

Even as she laughed at the memories a part of her stirred with something like regret. **"You could be a little more welcoming." ** The thought flashed across Rosalie's mind.

Rosalie sighed. "Why should I have to pretend to be something I'm not? Why can't they meet me halfway." She wondered, moving to gather some tools and heading for a red car on the left side of the garage.

Rosalie began to work on her latest project and continued her silent musings. She thinks about how she can't stand being an Omega. The way people treat her. The way her own mind and emotions betray her constantly.

Rosalie can't stand to be seen as weak or helpless but that's all anyone sees in an Omega. A prize to be won, a hole to be filled, someone who needs protection.

"**What's wrong with having an Alpha to worship you?"** And without Rosalie's permission images of the happy couples within her coven flashed across her eyes.

She felt an aching in her chest as she remembered adoring looks between Alice and Edward, the laughter of Jasper and Emmet, and Carlisle and Esme's constant air of contentment.

Somewhere deep inside Rosalie admits to herself that she doesn't hate how much she yearns for a partner. Though she does view it as another stupid Omega trait that she refuses to indulge. She sincerely doesn't mind being unmated. Except for the gentle aching in her soul, which she absolutely refuses to acknowledge, at the prospect of endless loneliness.

* * *

**A/N: R & R Please.**


	6. CH6: Please Don't Turn Me On

**A/N: Looks like we'll be spending a little more time with the Cullens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

Rosalie didn't leave the garage until Alice pulled her away for a hunt with Edward before getting ready for school on Friday.

Rosalie surveyed her closet wearing only a pair of black cheekies and matching lace bra considering what she should wear. She quickly dressed after deciding on her favorite pair of black knee-high riding boots, tight black hip huggers and a red v-neck t-shirt under her white Northface rain jacket. She exited her room in search of her siblings.

"And who are we all dressed up for this morning?" A jovial voice called to Rosalie as she came down the stairs stepping into the kitchen.

Rosalie threw a smirk at her muscular Omega brother Emmett. "Oh you know I was just thinking I'd try to take Jazz off your hands." She offered him a wink to further embellish the absurd remark.

"You do make a lovely sight Rose but it's nigh on impossible to separate a cowboy from his horse." A southern accent tinged voice called from the living room.

Emmett giggled at the horror Jaspers statement caused on Rosalie's face.

Mercifully at that moment a very excited Alice dragging a bemused Edward bounded into the kitchen.

"Who's ready to meet this wolf?!" Alice cried as though she were announcing at a large arena and not yelling like a maniac in her own kitchen.

"I know the wolf is in knots to meet some of us," Edward replied looking directly at Rose with an expression she couldn't understand but immediately disliked.

"Oh, sister I am hungry like the wolf!" Emmet replied always excited to do some indoor yelling.

"Emmett, don't you think that pun was a little wolfish?" Jasper joined in as he entered the kitchen happy to see his mate excited.

"Let's not dance around it anymore, to the cars!" Alice interjected as she and Emmett trotted towards the garage followed by their chuckling mates and a thoroughly annoyed Rosalie.

The Cullens arrived at school early as per their usual parking in the far corner of the lot where they could watch the other students arrive. Rosalie was seated, eyes closed, atop her periwinkle diamond blue accented 2019 Subaru BRZ ignoring the conversation of her siblings when she was struck again by the scent of Petrichor and pine. **"Can you smell that?" **sighed her inner Omega seeming to vibrate through her entire being.

"The wolf's here," Edward announced, prompting the other Cullens to look towards the lot entrance.

Her eyes snapped open immediately and she watched as the sea of students seemed to part and a strikingly attractive brunette peddled her bike to the front of the school. "Can you smell that?" Rosalie questioned her siblings blushing as her eyes took in the sight of a shapely rear end bent over the bike racks offering a very enticing view.

"**Yes, please." **the thought was there and Rosalie agreed wholeheartedly.

She barely registered her sibling's response as the wolf stood to remove her helmet, swiftly shaking out her luxurious red-brown hair, releasing a strong burst of the heavenly scent Rosalie craved.

Rosalie closed her eyes and took a deep, unnecessary, breath to take more of the aroma in. It seemed to blanket the entire parking lot.

"**Take me." **Rosalie looked again through lidded eyes and felt her bliss melt away as a swarm of humans proceeded to envelop the wolf.

Rosalie caught a glimpse of the classically self-interested Alpha smile on the brunette across the lots face and swiftly felt a new emotion taking hold of her. As she watched the wolf relish in the affection of the humans Rosalie felt a ball of rage settle in her stomach.

"Fucking Alphas" she growled out under her breath shaking her head swiftly trying to dispel whatever had taken hold of her. She cast another glare towards the front of the school and was surprised to meet the smokey brown gaze of the Alpha in question.

"Get bent." Rosalie stated knowing full well the wolf could hear her despite the distance between them. She smirked in satisfaction as the smile was wiped from the wolf's face; ignoring the slight pain she felt at the sight.

Their staring match was broken by the sound of the bell and the shuffling of the entire student body as they basically carried the wolf inside.

* * *

**A/N: ****Short one but hope y'all liked it. Expect a few updates over the next few weeks due to the quarantine. Hope y'all are alright; stay safe and stay healthy.**

**R&R.**


	7. CH7: Sugar Rush

**A/N: You ever meet someone and know instantly you'd be best friends?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

Alice approached her first period art class nearly bouncing with anticipation. She had tried all of the night before to entice a vision of her day at school and she had a vision of every class except Art. Logically that meant she had the wolf in her Art class.

The prospect of interacting with someone whose future she couldn't see was something to be celebrated. As much as Alice loved her gift it did take some of the fun and mystery out of life. But this wolf represented a chance for Alice to be surprised from time to time and Alice refused to let such an opportunity pass her by unexplored.

Alice paused as she entered the room and found it overflowing with the unmistakable scent of Alpha. "Damn that's ripe." She stopped breathing and was thankful that the seat next to her target was near a window. Unfortunately, that seat was currently occupied by Lauren Mallory.

Alice walked over glaring down at Lauren. "**Move**," Alice commanded simply and, like magic, Lauren was gone and Alice was seated after opening the window wide. She could hear shuffling behind her.

"My name is Alice Cullen." She said, turning to offer her hand to the wolf beside her. "We're going to be best friends." She started watching as Bella paused in gathering her books. 'Oops." Alice thought and giggled as she realized Bella had intended to move as commanded.

"Isabella Swan." Came the hesitant reply as the girl cautiously sat back down. Alice waited but it seemed no handshake was forthcoming so she dropped her hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Alice replied lowly. "Pretty strong scent you got there...you claiming the art room?" Alice teased with a smile but it fell as she took in the fear plainly evident in Bella's eyes.

"What, no no!" Bella whispered urgently, eyes going wide. "I didn't mean to claim anything. I didn't know this was your territory!" Bellas breathing increased alarmingly.

Alice thought Bella might have a full anxiety attack any moment the way she was nearly hyperventilating. "Woah! No, calm down." She said gently. "I was only joking. It's the art room, it's no one's territory." Alice was confused at the panicked response so unlike any Alpha, she'd ever met.

Bella blushed as her heart rate returned to normal.

Alice wanted to keep becoming Isabella's best friend but they both turned to pay attention as the teacher entered and began the lesson. Bella took a deep breath and took in the very colorful woman before her.

"Class today is an exciting day!" Mrs. Diaz began with her usual enthusiasm. Bella thought she looked like a humming bird with the way her arms flitted around as she spoke. "We have so much to do, so much. You'll be choosing partners for the next project and we have a new student with us today!"

Mrs. Diaz clapped and jumped in place momentarily before dancing her way over to Bella and Alice's table. "Why don't you stand up and tell everyone a little about yourself dear?" She said as she, and the entire class, stared at Bella.

Bella swiftly felt the blush return to her cheeks as the room fell silent. Time seemed to slow as she stood and peered at the faces of her new classmates. She felt sweat collect on her palms as she felt her usual charming mask fall into place. "My name is Isabella Swan. I'm originally from Louisiana but I've been travelling around the country with my dad for the last few years." She felt a lump form in her throat as she went through the backstory Charlie had her practice so many times over the years. "Fun Fact about me: my name is carved into at least 1 bench in every State park in the country." Bella sat down when she was done and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That is a fun fact! An appreciation for nature is a lovely trait to have Isabella, thanks for sharing." Mrs. Diaz gave Bella a kind smile before returning to the front of the class. "And that ties directly into our next unit and project! Forks is such a beautiful place teeming with an abundance of nature. For your next project you'll be working in pairs to capture some of that beauty."

The volume in the room increased as the students began whispering and separating into pairs. Mrs. Diaz rolled her eyes with a fond smile before speaking again, louder, to be heard over her students desperate dash to not be partnerless. "You're medium will also be nature. You and your partner will create some visual representation of our lovely biome using the material it provides you!" The volume in the room increased again as the students took up with ideas and inspiration.

"Eyes up kids!" Mrs. Diaz cheered and clasped her hands together glancing around the room making sure she had everyone's attention. "This project will account for a significant portion of your grade. In addition to the visual aspect you'll need to write a paper analyzing your work and you'll be presenting in front of the class." The art teacher spoke as she handed out the project guidelines to each row.

At the mention of a presentation several students began voicing their distaste. "Yes, yes everybody hates public speaking." Mrs. Diaz chuckled. "Best to get used to it now then! Don't want your first speech to be on your wedding day or graduation!" Her words had the desired effect; a small chuckle passed through the room as the students imagined the offered scenarios. "Now go ahead and take the rest of this period to choose partners and discuss your projects."

It seemed to Bella that some unspoken signal had been given because every student seemed to stand in unison and begin shuffling around the room. The volume of chatter increased dramatically as everyone took free liberty to abandon whispering. With mounting panic Bella realized that she'd been assigned a group project in her first art class when she knew absolutely no one.

"Want to be partners?" Alice asked the pale wolf sitting next to her who looked to be on the verge of hyperventilating.

Bella's panic paused and was replaced with shock as it registered that someone supernatural wanted to partner with her. She turned to look at Alice studying the girls twinkling eyes and puppy dog pout. She glanced quickly around the room seeing that everyone had paired off before turning back to Alice.

"_She's only asking you because there's no one else. She'd probably rather work alone." _Bella did her best to swallow the paranoia accompanied by the voice echoing in her head. She focused again on Alice's pout laughing slightly as the other girl clasped her hands together, batting her eyes dramatically.

"**Don't forget she said she wants to be your best friend." **Bella had to admit she was in no position to turn down friends. Especially friends who could know she was a wolf and not die for it.

"Sure. I'll be your partner; looks like you're stuck with me anyways." Bella finally replied cringing at her lame joke.

Alice didn't seem to notice as she jumped up, pulling Bella into a barely human speed joyful jumpfest. "Yes, yes, yes!" She cried in Bella's ear before letting the girl go. "We're gonna do great. Well I hope we are. I'm not sure because I can't see it but that's the exciting part of all this right?!"

"Uhhh I guess?" Bella replied. Alice seemed to have switched into hyper drive and Bella was barely able to keep up with her conversation.

"So you're new in Forks right? So I think we should try to capture how you're seeing the beauty of our nature with virgin eyes-"

"How do you know I'm a virgin!?" Bella whispered only slightly too loud she realized as some of the surrounding tables snickered and took up less art centered whispering.

"I meant that you've never seen our woods before so you probably have a fresh take. Man you're a dork. My best friend is a dork." Alice said, holding in her laughter, as a blush crept up Bella's face.

"Oh." Bella slumped down in her chair in an effort to shake the hot gaze of her peers. "That sounds like a good idea. We can go hiking in the area and find a focus for our project. The handout says we have a few weeks to work on this so we can take our time with it." Bella felt her embarrassment fall away as she got more involved in planning the project for the rest of the period.

When the end of period bell rang they had plans to spend Saturday morning together hiking the area around forks. Alice also invited Bella over for lunch offering to give her a proper tour of the town afterwards. Bella had reluctantly agreed with some slight begging and pouting from Alice. To Bella's continuing surprise Alice seemed to genuinely want to spend time with her.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 7. R & R.**


	8. CH8: Study Steady Emotions

**A/N: And here we go with the next part of Bella's morning classes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

Social Studies was by far Jaspers favorite class for one reason; Emmett. Of course any class he shared with his mate would be his favorite but that's beside the point. This is what Jasper thought as he watched Emmett shove two pencils up his nose and cross his eyes. Jasper couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the muscular man across from him.

The laughter ceased abruptly as the unmistakable scent of Alpha permeated the air followed shortly by the appearance of their new wolf classmate in the doorway. Emmett and Jasper stopped breathing at the disruptive aroma.

Emmett waved the wolf over to the empty seat at their table, ever the friendly type.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen, this is my mate Jasper." Emmett gestured between the two of them as the bell rang.

"Isabella Swan" Came the timid reply. "No offense, how many Cullens are there? I just had a very energetic pixieperson in my art class?" Bella flinched slightly as though she were afraid of her own voice and Jasper felt her anxiety rise.

"Oh that's Alice, other than us there's just Rosalie and Edward," Emmett responded offhand while pulling out a piece of paper and 2 pens before handing one to Jasper with a wink. "I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough."

"Umm is anyone going to wake him?" Bella questioned pointing at the slumbering teacher, Mr. Bison, seated at his desk.

"Nah this is essentially a free period. Everyone does the super easy assignments and we don't tell the principal Mr. Bison sleeps through every period. Mr. Bison sees fit to grace us all with an A in return. That's what's called a mutually beneficial relationship." Emmett replied as he began drawing.

As Emmett turned his attention to doodling Jasper took some time to watch Bella. Given the thick cloud of Alpha pheromones still in the air, he was unsurprised to see that many of his classmates were also studying his tablemate closely.

Jasper felt a tapping on his shoulder. He brought his gaze away from Bella to meet his lovers ever smiling golden eyes. "Darlin'?" and Emmett's response was a folded piece of paper which Jasper accepted happily.

Unfolding the gift Jasper nearly laughed out loud at the crudely drawn image of himself fucking Emmett on Mr. Bison's desk.

"I'm game if you are," Jasper swiftly wrote before folding and passing the note back to Emmet and turning to resume watching the new wolf.

He was just in time to see one of the female students pretend to trip on the way to the trashcan landing conveniently in Bellas lap. Something like a cross between a shriek and a whimper was forced out of Bella before she stuttered out an apology to the girl in her lap who only giggled as she stood and walked back to her seat.

Jasper was pondering the obvious shame rolling off the brunette when he received another note from Emmett.

"I don't think the humans could handle a full view of all this." Jasper snorted before writing his reply.

"If the sight of your sweet ass didn't kill them you know I would." This time Jasper grabbed Emmett's hand gently kissing the palm before replacing his lips with the note. He nearly purred in satisfaction at the warm look in Emmett's eyes.

As Jasper turned to Isabella once more he found she was looking at them with interest, and something dark he couldn't quite name. He reached out with his ability to better understand and instantly recoiled, flinching at the torrent of longing, jealousy, and bitterness that greeted him.

A hand on Jaspers shoulder made him turn to be greeted by a note sitting before him. Jasper eagerly unfolded his lovers' missive.

"You know I love it when you talk dangerous." The writing circled around an image of Emmet on his knees.

Jasper felt a slight stirring in his jeans as he wrote his reply. "Don't saddle the horse if you don't intend to ride." Jaspers eyes lazily found Isabella again as he awaited Emmett's reply.

He was rewarded with a view of two of the male students locked in an arm wrestling match in an attempt to impress the Alpha wolf seated at his table. Jasper rolled his eyes "You might want to reign in those pheromones cowgirl, no need to cause a riot in social studies." He advised her with a whispered laugh low enough for only wolf and vampire ears to hear.

He immediately saw her confusion but was unable to question her as the bell rang signaling the end of the period and waking their teacher from his daily nap. "Please take a handout from my desk and read through it and pages 40-46 in the textbook before next class." Mr. Bison stated loudly before swiftly exiting the room ahead of even the students.

Filing Bellas strange behavior and emotions away Jasper made to gather his and Emmett's belongings.

He was interrupted by a note hitting the top of his head and falling onto the table in front of him. He looked up in time to catch Emmett giggling. Shooting him a mock angry look Jasper opened the note.

"We've got a free next period. Why don't you ride me in the janitor's closet cowboy?" Jasper barely finished reading the words before he was essentially dragging a grinning Emmett out of the room. All thoughts of the peculiar wolf shelved in favor of more pressing matters in his pants.

Bella watched as a giggling Emmett was all but dragged away by a very urgent Jasper. "Must be really eager to get to the next period." she thought as she gathered her backpack. "They make a really nice couple," Bella's thoughts continued as she slowly made her way towards study hall in the library.

She thought back to the tender touches and looks that had passed between Emmett and Jasper during class and clutched gently at her chest as a dull ache matched her heart beat. She'd never been in the presence of such a loving couple and felt her loneliness redouble at the unmistakable image of what she would likely never have.

Bella heaved a deep sigh as she opened the library door and cursed her loner existence not for the first time.

She offered the librarian a small smile as she signed her name on the attendance sheet before finding a seat in the back corner. She pulled out her social studies text intent on finishing the work to have a free weekend.

Halfway through the period Bella was mostly finished with her Social Studies work and had turned her mind instead to her first week in her new home. Despite the mixed welcome she'd received from the Pack, if open hostility could really be called a welcome, Bella felt like she'd soon consider Forks home.

"Assuming Alice isn't laying some elaborate trap to eat me this could be great. I've always wanted a best friend!" Bella laughed out loud, earning a shush, at her unintentional joke. "As if anyone would end over 400 years of peaceful wolf vampire relations over my blood!"

"_As if anyone would WANT to be your best friend. Filthy mongrel."_

Bella swallowed the sting of her mind's self-directed toxicity.

"**There are more pressing matters to attend." ** The rumbling growl of Bellas Alpha rippled in her mind and she felt a dopey smile cross her face as she thought of the blonde angel she'd seen that morning. **"Anywhere with her around would be home to me."** Bella sighed as she propped her head on her hand daydreaming about the girl she'd yet to meet. **"We should sneak out of here and find her!"**

"_As if she'd be anything but disgusted at the mere sight!"_

"**I'll be her Alpha. I can protect her and she can love you Bella. You were made to love her, Bella." **The once rumbling growl became a comforting caress.

"_What good is an Alpha who couldn't even protect its sire?!" _The question flashed through Bella's mind deflating any confidence her inner Alpha had squeezed out. _"What Omega could ever love a loner runt of an Alpha?"_

As Bella felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes she lay her head down on her arms in the classic napping pose. She wasn't sure who else had wandered so far back into the library but she'd rather be known as the girl sleeping in the library instead of the girl crying in the library alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R & R **


	9. CH9: Dance The Pain Away

**A/N: Here's another chapter for y'all. **

**One of you mentioned in your review that the chapters have been short so I tried to make this one longer and I got an additional 200 words out just for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

By the time lunch came around Rosalie's mood had lifted somewhat having not encountered the wolf in any of her classes. She waited patiently for her siblings in the lunch line to join her at their usual table. She didn't see the point in buying and wasting food every day. Let the humans believe she has an eating disorder or whatever pointless gossip they might think up.

"Lions don't suffer the opinions of sheep." She mused aloud as a satisfied smile spread across her face at how superior she was to a human. Though Omega vampires were not blessed with gifts nor considered the strongest or fastest of their breed by any measure; they were still a far cry better than the humans.

"I've got Izzy in my 1st-period art class" Alice stated as she took her seat to Roses right. She was swiftly followed by Edward.

"Who?" Rose questioned knowing already that Alice was referring to the new wolf.

"The wolf, her name is Isabella." Edward supplied. "She's in my Study Hall before lunch."

"Well I call her Izzy. It's only right that best friends should have special nicknames. It's my right!" Alice clarified with a nod.

"And she's in Social Studies with Jazz and me." Emmett joined in the conversation. "She seems nice enough. Kinda awkward though." He continued.

"You know I like to study you socially babe." Jasper's southern drawl interrupted throwing his arm around his mate and laying a kiss on his cheek causing Emmett to giggle.

Rosalie's tuned out as the familiar scent of Petrichor and Pine filled the cafeteria. She cast her eyes to the door in time to see Isabella being tugged down into a seat that was swiftly surrounded by her adoring fans. Rosalie frowned as Isabella laughed at something the girl next to her said. She saw the girl reach out and lightly stroke the sleeve of Isabella's jacket and suddenly she was standing up, chair clattering to the floor behind her and body tensed as though she might vault the table.

"You okay Rose?" Alice questioned looking at her with concern.

"Yeah...yeah," Rosalie answered hesitantly. She looked at Alice but not before seeing that Bella was now looking over at her with interest, along with a good portion of the cafeteria. "I just need to get ready for dance next period. See you all after school." Rosalie all but ran from the cafeteria careful not to glance back at the wolf.

Entering the women's locker room for the dance studio Rosalie glanced around and found it just as empty as she expected. Rosalie's dedication to dance drove her to arrive early to every dance class so she could go through her own warm up routine. The intensity of her passion and skill had long since scared away any other early arrivals leaving her free to use the studio at her whim outside of class.

Through both of her lives Rosalie had openly and freely indulged in a love of dance. Unlike her interest in cars 1940's New York readily accepted a beautiful woman who wanted to dance especially one who was good at it. Well, so long as her interest began and ended with tap or ballet. Her parents had worked hard to earn a place in Rochesters traditionalist high society. Of course, now, Rosalie understood the amazing foundation her formal dance lessons were and had been grateful to her parents for the opportunity it afforded. But during her human years she'd made quite the habit of sneaking out to late night sock hops, once her parents were fast asleep, to learn the latest step; from the lindy hop to the east coast swing they all fascinated her to no end.

"If I'd lived a little longer I wonder if they'd have eventually caught me?" Rosalie thought with a humorless chuckle. "Mother would've had an outright fit!" The short laugh she made at the thought was much more genuine than the last. By the time Rosalie was 16 she'd won several dance competitions and had aspirations of attending Julliard someday. She had a handful of happy memories from her human life and more than a few involved dancing.

A gentle, though sad, smile crept across her face as she recalled her favorite memory.

"_Good Sammy! That's perfect just remember to keep your back straight." Rosalie beamed with pride and affection as she coached her 10 year old sister, Samantha, through her ballet forms. She watched as the girl danced across the studio noting the improvements in her form. As her sister passed the large window Rosalie noted the setting sun. "Alright let's wrap up and head home. We've been here longer than usual and you know mother must be beside herself." Rose said laughing even as she rolled her eyes thinking of their overprotective mother._

"_Aww do we have to go now Rosie? Can't we stay a little longer?" Samantha did her best pout and peered up at her sister. "Please?" She whined elongating the word in a piercing tone._

"_Mother's told you a thousand times not to whine Sam it's-"_

"_Unbecoming of a young lady." Samantha finished their mothers favorite statement with a huff before Rosalie could. "Fine but next time I want to get here earlier so I can practice more." Samantha's tone was determined as she gathered her belongings. "I want to be just as good as you someday Rose." She stated resolutely._

_Rose felt her face flush at the clear admiration in her sister's voice. "Sammy you're such a natural that you'll be way better than me before you know it." She replied honestly, staring into the other girls eyes, willing her to believe what was so obviously true._

_The smile that lit up her sister's face warmed Rosalie's heart and she felt beyond grateful to be a source of support and guidance for the child. She couldn't wait to see where life would take the young dancer. There was an abundance of potential and opportunity for Samantha that would take her as far as she deigned to go. Rose was ready and waiting to watch that journey unfold._

"_Hey sleepy!" Aren't you the one who said we need to get home?" Samantha yelled from the door, her voice breaking through Rosalie's musings. Laughing at a joke only sister's could understand the two locked up the rental studio, returning the keys to the front desk before hurrying home._

Rosalie's eyes stung with phantom tears she knew would never fall. Shortly after that day Rose's life changed forever, robbing her of the simple pleasure that would've been watching her sister grow and helping her to navigate the world.

She angrily shoved her feet into her dance flats, slamming her locker shut, before heading into the dance studio. Plugging her phone into the speaker system wired through the room she chose a base heavy fast paced playlist. She cranked the volume up, reveling in the heavy beat vibrating through the room and her concrete bones, before beginning to stretch.

Of course her muscles didn't get sore in the traditional sense but it was a school requirement that all students stretch prior to activity courses. Besides, stretching still felt pleasant and had been part of Rosalie's dance habits for nearly a century; she saw no reason to change for something as trivial as lack of necessity.

Stretching completed Rosalie swiftly fell into the rhythm of the song; throwing her body around in an attempt to dispel the confusing reactions the school's new arrival had stirred in her. _Stupid alpha with your stupid pheremones. Rein that shit in damn it. No one wants to be assaulted by wet dog smell all day when they're trying to learn!_ Rosalie silently seethed and her dancing became ever more frantic.

**She smelled nice. Like a fresh forest after spring rain.**

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the purr of satisfaction that caressed her mind. _Regardless of what the smell is it's just inconsiderate to scent mark the school like that. Damn alphas think they own everything. She better stay the hell away from me that's all I know. I won't be her omega trophy or whatever shit she has in mind._

**Would it be so bad to belong to someone? To have someone belong to you?**

Rosalie nearly faltered in her dancing as she allowed that thought to settle.

**Maybe she's not like the other Alphas?**

As Rosalie spun across the dance floor she remembered the smug way the wolf had smiled as the humans fawned over her just that morning. _Yeah right! All alphas are the same. Self-centered, egotistical fuck boys with 1 thing in mind. I'll pass thanks. As if I'd want to belong to someone who can't be bothered to control their fucking pheremones._

Rosalie's internal tug o' war was interrupted by the clapping of an audience she'd been too engrossed to notice.

"Brava, Rosalie! Brava! What a magnificent performance; the emotion was positively rolling off you my dear. Of course I expect nothing less from my star pupil! I'm sorry to interrupt, truly I am, but we are 10 minutes past the start of class. I do hope you will continue working on that routine, it's marvelous. You must give the class a full viewing when it's complete." The dance instructor, Ms. Parks, enthusiasm was certainly not reflected in the jealous and impatient faces of her classmates standing just behind the older woman.

Despite her surly peers Rosalie was absolutely delighted with the praise and attention. "It was just an impromptu warm up routine. I barely remember what I did." She replied with false modesty watching as a crestfallen look overshadowed Ms. Parks' eyes. "But I could probably flesh out what I do remember and present to the class early next term?"

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Alright everyone, we have little time so let's use it wisely." Ms. Parks clapped her hands together and began ushering the students further into the studio as Rosalie retrieved her phone from the speakers before finding her place among the other dancers. "Now then class lets do a quick warm up and then resume the routine we were working on last class." Ms. Parks quickly took control of her class and Rose left all non dance thoughts behind for the remainder of the period.

* * *

**A/N: We'll there you have it. Lunch time and Rosalie's Dance class.**

**Read & Review please.**


	10. CH10: Wander as We Please

**A/N: Here's another chapter for y'all.**

**Someone said they were ****looking**** forward to Bella & Alice's friendship developing to that person I say: I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

Saturday morning found Bella and Alice silently hiking the Forks wilderness together. Bella was enjoying the quiet morning air and being surrounded by nature. She was so enthralled by the scenery slowly passing by that she jumped slightly when Alice spoke. Bella did her best to quell the blush rising to her cheeks as Alice giggled next to her.

"My bad didn't mean to scare you." She apologized as her laughter died." So keeping with our 'Forks through _virgin eyes_' theme" Alice looked pointedly at Bella for a moment; receiving an eye roll from the other brunette for her goofy eyebrow wiggle "I was thinking we could take pictures of things that really resonate with you here in the woods and around town then use found materials to recreate a map/collage of forks with each image represented in their geographic location. It would be a nice 'Welcome to Forks' and I bet, if it's good enough, we could do a large scale version and get the mayor to hang it in the Welcome center! What do you think?"

Bella could see how excited Alice was for her idea and admittedly it _was_ a good idea however there was one problem. "It's a great idea Alice and shows you put a lot of thought into it. I really like how you went the extra mile into how it could benefit the community." Bella paused a moment unsure how to continue without offending Alice.

"It doesn't take a psychic to see there's a but coming…" Alice mumbled slightly crossing her arms. "Well go on then tell me what I missed?" Alice huffed in frustration.

Bella swallowed at her suddenly painfully dry throat. "Well it's just that Mrs. Diaz said the theme was nature and to do a recreation of our Biome. I think that we should focus on the surrounding wooded areas of forks. We should not include parts of town." Bella flinched slightly as she finished and avoided Alice's gaze, preferring instead to stare hard at the path ahead of them.

_Yes, that's a fine idea. Insult the only supernatural interested in being your friend. _

_Friendship over in:_

_3..._Bella wondered briefly why she didn't just tell Alice she loved the idea.

_2…_If it wasn't so utterly pathetic Bella might've laughed at the world's shortest friendship being her longest.

_1…_Bella felt a chill rush down her spine at the realization she'd ruined her only chance at friendship in less than 24 hours.

"Oh my bad I guess I did overlook that part of the assignment." Alice's voice interrupted Bella's internal Doom Countdown. "Sometimes I miss the small details when I get excited." Alice laughed slightly at her tendency to put the cart before the horse. "No worries! It's still just the drafting stages, not like we've started yet. Did you have any ideas you wanted to toss around?" Alice looked expectantly at Bella to find the wolf staring back in shock.

"You're not upset that I had a problem with your idea?" Bella asked tentatively.

"What? No of course not! It's not like you told me my idea was complete shit or anything. You just pointed out it didn't quite align with the assignment and that's okay." Alice replied incredulously. "Besides this is a group project so we both have a say and I value your input. So what kind of ideas did you come up with?" She finished with a smile.

Bella offered a light smile In return. "Well I think we can actually keep some of your ideas. I really liked the collage map. Anyways. I was thinking we could use found materials to recreate this hike. Where your idea comes in is the tree canopy above us. It's pretty thick so we could have an image depicted at the top of the canopy." Bella paused for a moment to check that Alice was still listening and received an enthusiastic nod to continue. "We would make it a 3D representation of the mountain here and on each side have a different scene that we see today. And looking down from above the Canopy would be a collage of different colours that reveal whichever scene we found most resonated with us both." Bella trailed off slightly at the look on Alice's face that had gotten increasingly more intense as she spoke. "Do you...do you hate it?" She asked sheepishly.

"Not at all! That's a fantastic idea! Even without including the canopy image, thanks for that by the way, it will definitely get us an A!" Alice's voice was sincere and Bella felt a spark of pride in her heart. "I know exactly where we'll find our canopy scene too; there's a ridge at the crest of this hike that will definitely be perfect I guarantee it! Let's get to hiking this thing!" Alice's yell echoed slightly and startled several woodland critters nearby.

"So what's an Alpha wolf doing attending forks high or really ANY human high school for that matter?"

"I could ask you the same thing y'know? What's a pack of vampires doing living in Forks, Washington?" Bella replied in an effort to stall.

"You're stalling and that's an easy question to answer." Alice replied with a smug smirk "My _coven _isn't like other vampires. We're vegetarians or what passes for vegetarians among vampires. We only feed on wild animals; I'm sure you noticed our eyes are gold instead of red?" Alice pointed at her own eyes.

"I wasn't aware vampires had red eyes or that gold eyes were abnormal. I've never met any vampires in person before your pa...coven." Bella stumbled slightly on the unfamiliar word.

"Well feel free to ask me any questions you have any t-"

"Do you guys really sparkle?" Bella asked swiftly cutting off Alice's statement.

_Really making an extra effort to offend aren't you? Some kind of 'friend' you're turning out to be. _At the realization of how rude she was being Bella slapped a hand over her mouth as a blush crept along her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!" She forced out behind her hand. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I had just always wondered about that and you said I could ask anything so I thought I would ask." Bella struggled to breath through her hand after forcing so many words so quickly.

"...Right. I think I caught most of that." Alice raised an eyebrow as she reached out, removing the hand over Bellas mouth. "Let's just move that so you don't suffocate hhm? She smiled to soften the patronizing action. "It's okay, what's an interruption between friends?" Alice did her best to understand the way Bella was reacting. "To answer your question yes we sparkle but only in sunlight. That's also part of why we live in Forks other than the beautiful scenery and abundant wildlife the sun is hidden most of the year."

"Oh that's, that's pretty cool. Can you do anyth-"

"No no you had your question!" This time Alice interrupted Bella poking a finger at the wolf's nose. "It's my turn. What's an Alpha wolf doing at a human high school in forks washington?

"Wow you really go for the jugular don't you?" Bella asked in an effort to again stall the very uncomfortable conversation that question would cause.

"Well you know it's in my nature as an apex predator, I'm sure you can relate." Alice replied as she bumped shoulders with her companion lightly. "Besides I'm used to knowing anyways so I can't help but be nosey." Alice shrugged as she continued walking along the hiking trail. "So you gonna spill the beans or what?"

It was a few seconds before Alice realized Bella was no longer walking beside her. She stopped and turned to find the other girl looking at her quizzically. "What? Do I have blood on my face?" she asked as she began wiping her hands across her mouth.

"No your face is okay. It's just.." Bella trailed off afraid to offend her only possible supernatural friend.

"Just what? If we're gonna be best friends you need to be comfortable sharing your thoughts with me." Alice prodded gently as she stepped closer.

Bella studied the other woman intently for a moment before sighing deeply. "It's just that, no offense, but that's 3 times now you've said something like that"

"Said something like what? I'm not following. Which is something I'm not really used to." Alice replied.

"See right there. It's like you're used to knowing the future or something." Bella threw her hands in the air at the audacity of the thought. "I'm probably just being stupid and misunderstanding it's nothing just forget it."

"Firstly don't call my best friend stupid. I'll fight you." Alice said with all seriousness and not a hint of her usual playful nature. "Secondly, you're not misunderstanding at all. I am used to knowing the future. I'm clairvoyant well occasionally-to-somewhat-often I'm clairvoyant. It's kind of not in my control yet but I'm working on it." She finished with a determined nod as she made to continue their hike.

"Wait a second. You're telling me you've actually got superpowers?" Bella's widened eyes never left Alice's face looking for any hint she was joking.

"I don't know if I'd call them 'superpowers' but they definitely come in handy now and again." Alice shrugged.

"I seriously thought Charlie was joking when he said some vampires have powers." Bella mumbled to herself as she started walking again.

"We also have amazing hearing. Who's Charlie?" Alice questioned falling into step with the other girl and turning the conversation back to its original topic: Bella.

Bella felt her breath catch in her throat at the question. "He's my-was my dad." Bella said as she forced herself to keep walking. "He died a few months back." She forced herself to finish the thought still unused to acknowledging it aloud.

_Don't forget he saved your life and you repaid him by letting him die. _The words sliced through her mind like a hot knife.

Bella's eyes found Alice's quickly; her paranoid searching gaze looked for any sign her companion somehow heard the dark admission. Bella found compassionate golden eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry for your loss. You said in class that you'd been traveling the country together for years...I'm guessing you two were really close after traveling for so long together?" Alice's tone was gentle again.

"Yeah he was my best friend." Bella sighed wistfully as a torrent of memories flashed before her eyes. "He pretty much saved my life when he took me-" Bella paused on the brink of telling Alice more than she was ready to divulge.

She glanced at Alice to see if she'd noticed the slip though the other girl's gaze remained compassionate and encouraging. "If I want this friendship to work I need to try and be open." Bella thought to herself, paraphrasing Alice's earlier encouragement.

Bella took a steadying breath before she spoke. "I mean, going to live with him was really good for me." Bella said amending her near admission and keeping her eyes focused on the trail ahead of them. "I don't know how I would've survived without Charlie. The traveling was honestly a lucky bonus. It's an indescribable feeling experiencing this country from the passenger's seat." Bella looked at her vampire companion as she finished. Though she hadn't revealed any real details of her upbringing Bella still felt uncomfortably vulnerable.

Alice smiled. "I'm glad you had him around then and that you got to share that with him!" Her golden eyes became serious for a moment as she continued "I hope one day you'll feel comfortable being more open with me but I recognize and appreciate your effort."

Bella was taken aback by Alice's candor but accepted the sincerity of her words. "Yeah well…" She rubbed at the back of her neck awkwardly. "I'm not really in a position to pass up friends who know I'm a wolf and I hear friendship is a two way honest street so…" She trailed off unsure where she left her point.

"So am I going to have to ask you again or…" Alice prodded after a moment of silent walking.

Bella snorted. "That was fast. What happened to 'I hope one day you'll be more open?'"

"I'm just trying to get to know my best friend. I promise I won't pry, just tell me anything you want me to know. Besides you know what they say: there's no time like the present!" Alice replied with a large grin.

"Damn you're like a dog with a bone." Bella said with a chuckle.

"Look who's talking, Rover!" Alice laughed back.

"Oh wow, see if I answer your question now!" Bella fired back.

"I see my best friend is stubborn and difficult. Don't worry this puppy dog pout will wear you down!" Alice cried as she leveled Bella with her trademark puppy eyes and perfect pout.

"Woah hey put that away. That's completely unfair. My poor heart is breaking at the mere sight of such a look!" Bella cried dramatically clutching at her chest.

"Answer the question and I may spare your life yet!" Alice said whilst, very impressively, still maintaining her pout.

"Alright, alright fine. If you're really so interested." Bella sighed. "I'm not exactly...welcome in the wolf world. Charlie was from a fairly small pack and when he took me in we couldn't go back to them without causing trouble. Being a loner is hard for an adult wolf but it really fucks us up as pups. Charlie figured being socialized among the humans was better than leading a fully loner existence."

"So that's why you go to human school?" Alice asked gently.

"Yep." Bella responded simply.

"And why are you in Forks?"

Bella shrugged. "The La Push pack is the only place I'm somewhat welcome among wolves. This is the plan Charlie gave me in case he died. I'm just following orders I guess." Bella let out a humorless chuckle that rang painfully hollow in Alice's ears.

The silence that now stretched between the new friends was suffocating. As Alice was wracking her mind for a way to bring back the earlier jokes and camaraderie she heard Bella gasp. Looking up Alice realized they'd reached the crest of the hike. She smiled as she took in the beautiful scene before them.

It looked like there were endless rolling hills of lush green forest ahead of them. The forest stretched from the horizon to a valley below the ridge where they now stood. With their keen eyesight they could see much more vibrant detail than the average human but anyone would agree to the untamed beauty of what they were seeing. Looking closer as she peered over the edge Alice took note of several deer resting and drinking by the edge of the Calawah river running through the valley.

"Take a look at this." Alice called gesturing at the scene below them. "Think this is a worthy scene for our canopy image?" She boasted.

Bella walked carefully over to the edge and a wide grin crept along her face. "Alice this is amazing! Definitely perfect for our canopy." Bella turned her gaze to find Alice wearing a matching grin.

Just then Bella's stomach gurgled loudly causing both young women to giggle at the timing.

"I guess hunger waits for no art?" Alice said lamely.

"That joke was so bad I nearly lost my appetite." Bella teased.

"A wolf with no appetite? Now that's a bad joke." Alice responded as she watched Bella remove some wrapped packages from her bag. "What ya got there?" She questioned.

"Oh just a few ham sammies. I figured I'd be getting hungry at some point so I came prepared." Bella kept her focus on stacking her sandwiches in front of herself. "Do you want one? I always bring extra?" She offered one of the wrapped sandwiches to Alice.

"Nah I'm okay. Human food doesn't sit very well with my kind." Alice replied honestly. "I am feeling a little peckish though. I'm just gonna pop down to the valley and hunt up a deer or two to tide me over until lunch. Do you need to take a picture of the scene before I disturb it?" she asked.

"Nah," Bella responded around a mouthful of ham. "Got it all stored in the vault. Picture perfect memory on this model." She continued as she tapped slightly at her temple. "I never forget anything." She finished after swallowing.

"Gross. I'm both impressed and disgusted at how articulate you are when you eat." Alice laughed slightly. "Anyways I'll be right back." She waved as she stepped backwards off the ledge.

Bella spent the majority of her second, third and fourth sandwiches watching Alice hunt. It was surprisingly mesmerizing to watch the other girl hunt, something poetic in the way she took down an animal. Once or twice the sun broke through the overhead cloud cover and Bella was treated to the sight of Alice's sparkly skin as she chased after her prey. "Maybe I can get her to teach me to do that." Bella mused as she licked a remnant of mustard from her finger.

_Only if she doesn't tire of you first._

The words hissed along Bella's mind and suddenly sandwich number 5 didn't taste so good anymore.

_How long can you keep up this charade before she realizes what a pathetic waste you are? You'll be a disappointment to her too soon enough._

Bella did her best not to let the voice in her mind overshadow the mostly pleasant day she'd been having. Luckily for her Alice chose that moment to climb back up to the ridge.

"Nothing like a before lunch run and after hunt climb to make you feel like an apex predator!" Alice stated jovially as she sat beside Bella and looked out at the world on view before them. "Are wild pigs your favorite to hunt or is that just the catch of the day?" Alice asked, gesturing at Bellas half eaten pile of sandwiches.

"Oh uh no I...I got this at the deli in town…" Bella trailed off mumbling so low under her breath even Alice's vampire hearing didn't catch it.

"What was that last thing you said? I couldn't really hear you."Alice prodded gently.

Bella sighed. "I'mnotmuchofahunter" she rushed out in one breath. Pleading that Alice would just drop the subject.

"Is that all?! You don't have to be embarrassed over that." Alice did her best to reassure Bella and help ease the blush that had overtaken the other girl's face. "Look everyone has to start somewhere. You think I was jumping off cliffs and taking down deer by a river in the first- how old are you?" Alice looked to Bella expectantly.

"I-what...oh I'm 17." Bella responded caught off guard by the abrupt question.

"See? You're only 17! I definitely wasn't a good hunter until I was a vampire for a good 10-15 years. Before that Carlisle and Edward did most all my hunting for me." Alice shook her head and laughed remembering her early attempts at hunting. "Trust me you've got time to learn. I'm sure someone from the La push pack could teach you." She suggested hopefully.

"I doubt it." Bella mumbled loud enough to be heard this time. "I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind teaching me?" Bella kept her gaze focused on the horizon far ahead stealing herself for Alice to reject the idea.

"Yeah sure. I've been trying to teach Rosalie for the longest anyways so I've got practice as a hunting coach." Alice replied casually.

"Cool cool cool." Bella replied. "Maybe over winter break in a few months or something."

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Alice replied genuinely. "Are you all set on your sandwiches?" She asked, gesturing at the pile of wrappers where the sandwiches had once been stacked. "We still have ⅔ of this loop to do, not to mention the walk to my place."

"I wish I'd brought more sandwiches. I'm still fucking starving!" Bella whined as she began to clean up her debris. "Any idea what your...coven mother?" Bella trailed off slightly looking to Alice questioningly.

"Just mother is fine." Alice replied.

"Right. Do you know what your mother is making for lunch?" Bella finished.

Alice simply shrugged in reply. "I don't know but the La Push wolves always ask us to bring some of her dishes when we meet up for events so I'm sure you'll like it. She's a really great cook and even spent a few decades as a professional chef in paris."

"I thought you guys couldn't eat human food?" Bella thought she might've misunderstood Alice's earlier statement.

"We can't. Esme makes these amazing blood and raw meat dishes when we get together. I honestly think Esme's cooking could've ended the Vampire/Wolf feuds way sooner if she'd been around back then." Alice laughed at the thought of Esme forcing the warlords of history to sit for a civil meal.

Bella stomach chose to gurgle loudly in that moment. "Well then I can't wait to see what it is she's making!" She said as she rubbed at her stomach gently. "How much longer did you say we'd be hiking exactly before we get to your place?"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be lunch with the Cullens. R & R**

**Sorry for the lengthy wait between updates. There are 2 reasons for it. 1. As you all know the world is turned upside down right now. Its hard to find calm in the chaos so I can write. 2. Also I'm obsessed with the show Dynasty right now and that's taking a lot of my focus. It's bad TV but damn do I love Liz Gillies.**

**Anyways be assured that I Will finish this story. I have this whole story mapped out and I'm just as eager to see this story through as any of you are to read it.**


	11. CH11: Changing Lanes and Trailing Paint

**A/N: Howdy Readers! Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

Rosalie sighed as she contemplated the undercarriage of her brother's truck. "I don't know why I even bother fixing it." She muttered to herself as she slid from under the truck wiping oil from her hands on her stained overalls. "He's just gonna take it out and ruin it again." Standing up she turned to look at the heavy vehicle mentally cataloging the abundance of body damage that still remained from it's most recent ill fated adventure. "Maybe I'll start charging him for labor." She glared in annoyance at the blatant disrespect for her time and work.

"Are you taking good care of my baby Rosie?" Came the booming voice of the source of her annoyance.

"Well I'm certainly taking better care of her than you." She snapped watching as the muscular vampire ran his hand along the truck's side. "Honestly Emmett how on earth did you do this much damage to your truck in the month since I last looked at it?" Rosalie shook her head as she moved closer to inspect the dents and scuffs marring the once beautiful vehicle.

"Oh you know a little of this and a little of that." He smiled as he opened the passenger door nearest her and sat inside. "I was just checking out some new trails in the area. I'm gonna take jazz out camping over fall break. Don't get all prickly about it Rosie I was careful this time." He replied nonchalantly staring up at the ceiling of the truck.

"This is you being careful?!" Rosalie gestured vehemently at the barely recognizable decal along the side of the truck. "I've told you so many times to scout trails on foot _first_ and then take the truck through. Do you know how long it's going to take me to deal with all of this?!" Rosalie turned frowning when he didn't respond. "Well" she demanded.

"Hmmm?" he hummed in response kicking his legs slightly letting them thud gently against the trucks side skirt step.

"Emm are you even listening to me?" She pinched his calf as she came closer prompting him to sit up.

For a long moment he studied her face silently. "What's been up with you?" He finally asked

"What do you mean? I'm not allowed to be angry with you for destroying all the hard work I've put into your truck...again?" She crossed her arms raising a single eyebrow at him incredulously.

"No not that."He waved his hand dismissively. "Obviously I'm sorry and I'll be more careful next time. You know I appreciate you taking care of Gertie here" He gently patted the seat below him. "I mean what's been up with you lately. Ever since the meeting with the wolves you've been weird."

"And it couldn't possibly be that I'm just irritated at having to work on this truck that you refuse to respect?" Rosalie doubled down on her indignation knowing already that Emmett wouldn't be fooled.

"Rosie I'm serious. Please talk to me." He reached out for her hand tucking it between his larger ones and trying to catch her eyes.

Rosalie does her best to look at anything but her brother. Because this is Emmett who she can always trust to make her laugh; the would-be lover turned favorite brother and fellow omega confidant. She could never lie to him. "Emm. Don't." She's unsure if it's a warning or a plea. Either way he ignores the whispered boundary, pulling her gently into his arms, squeezing slightly when she buries her head in his shoulder.

"Ever since the meeting with the wolves you've been walking in a fog. The only time you seemed present this week is when you were complaining about Isabella" He whispers gently into her hair.

Rosalie stiffened as the name rang in the air. "Bradley told us to keep our distance from the loner. It seems only fair we don't disrespect them by cozying up to her." He hears her clearly though her words are muffled by his shoulder.

"That's bullshit Rose." He growled slightly. "You hate Bradley for one thing and for another you've never taken orders from anyone in your life. I can't imagine why you'd start now."

Rosalie struggled somewhat against Emmetts once comforting embrace now smothering her in his logic. "Well maybe I'm just not keen on spending time with a known social pariah." She sneered back at him pushing against his chest and backing away with a glare.

"That's another thing." He glared back unfazed by her rapid mood change. "You really need to drop the bitchy act Rose. It's not doing you any favors and it's no fun to be around." He stated matter of factly as Rose continued to glower in his direction.

"Maybe I just-" **Maybe you're just afraid of what'll happen if you get close to her.** Rosalie's next words trail off as the thought slips through her mind. She can't help but wonder what spending time with the brunette might be like.

The burly vampire sighed at his sister's silence. "Look Rose, I know it's hard for you to let others in, not everyone is blessed to be as amazingly loveable as I am so that's understandable." She snorted and he paused to catch her eye and offer his trademark dopey grin. "Just think about it. Alice has already declared Isabella her best friend; you literally have no other choice." The blonde groaned knowing the truth of his statement. "Isabella is going to be in our lives to some capacity from now on so just make the best of it and try to make an effort if not for Alice then for me?" He pleaded with her, his gentle eyes searching her glare for understanding.

Rosalie sighed in defeat nodding her head in acceptance. "I'll...I'll try." She squealed as she found herself once again wrapped in her brother's arms this time an unwilling participant in his happy dance. "Em. Emmett. Emmett!" She yelled to be heard over his joyful yops. "Put me down or I'm not fixing Gertie!"

The burly man pouted slightly as he placed her back on the ground "Aww Rosie you're no fun!"

"What's not fun is being tossed around like a sack of pota-" She paused for a moment staring in confusion at the garage door. "Do you hear that sound?"

Emmett cocked his head quizzically trying hard to pinpoint what sound she might be hearing."kinda sounds like a beaver eating a chainsaw." He started walking towards the garage door to peer through one of the windows. "Well speak of the fuckin devil!" He exclaimed with a laugh as the object of their conversation was walking alongside Alice towards the Cullen home. "You ready to put your resolve to the test Rose, It's lunch time?"

"Emmett what on earth are you talking about?" Rosalie had a sinking feeling in her stomach at his words.

"Oh yeah! You've been in here all day so you didn't hear Alice's morning announcement before she left. Isabella and Alice went hiking this morning and they are coming back here for lunch. Esme's cooking!" He punctuated the last part of his sentence with an enthusiastic fist pump.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's another of those shorter chapters but I'm trying to get back in the swing of writing this story so bare with me. Longer chapters are on the horizon I swear. Sorry for the long wait, as you know, the world is literally a dumpster fire right now; so I've had trouble finding time to write. Things seem to be settling down (for me personally) amid the broader chaos so I hope to update again soon. **

**Anyways what do you think the next chapter will have in store for us? As always I love getting your feedback so R & R if you want to.**


	12. CH12A: Don't Hold Your Breath

_**A/N: And here we are, back again, with CH 12.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight**** or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**_

* * *

As she trailed along behind Alice towards the Cullen residence Bella did her best to calm the panic she felt rumbling in her gut. "What the hell am I thinking? It was hard enough making sure the hike this morning wasnt painfully awkward and that was just with Alice. How am I gonna get through an entire lunch with her whole family?"

_You won't. The moment you walk through those doors her family will see you for the filth you are. They'll turn you away, Alice will realize this friendship is a mistake and…_

"Izzy are you alright?" Alice asked, interrupting the voice slithering along Bella's mind. "All you could talk about for the last hour is your empty stomach and now you want to stop 4 feet from the door to lunch?" Alice joked trying to pull Bella back from whatever thought had put the broken look into her eyes.

Bella had been so engrossed in her panic she didn't even notice she'd stopped walking. "Oh yeah, well...I was just admiring your beautiful home." She said hoping her tone was more convincing to Alice than it sounded to her own ears. "Also...Izzy?"

"Well as your best friend I have the right to call you something special. I figured most people probably call you Bella am I right?"

"Actually my dad was the only one wh ever really called me that. Other than him no one ever really gave me a traditional nickname" Bella replied sadly.

_Unless you count worthless, tramp, loner, runt, waste of sp-_

"Well I'm an original so I've come up with Izzy. I tried it out at lunch yesterday and I think it suits you." Alice pushed forward making a mental note to ask later what sort of 'non-traditional' nicknames Bella was used to.

"We didn't have lunch together yesterday though?" Bella's question was laced with confusion.

"I know." Alice replied simply.

"...guess that's the end of you talking about that then?"

"Yeah, basically."

"well I guess I could get used to being called Izzy." Bella shrugged.

"Yeah you better! You really don't have a choice." Alice teased.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the easy and ridiculous back and forth that they naturally fell into. "I was stalling before but you really do have a beautiful home." Bella said honestly as her laughter died away.

"You'll have to let Esme know you like it! She designed most of our homes, this one included." Alice replied as she opened the large wooden doors.

"Let Esme know what, dear?" The older vampire asked as she seemingly appeared from nowhere taking Alice into her arms in greeting. "How was your hike, girls?" She added as she released Alice looking between the pair of teens before here.

"Oh Izzy was just saying how much she likes your design skills. She momentarily lost the ability to walk when she saw our beautiful house!." Alice laughed as a blush spread across Bella's face. "Our hike was cool! Izzy had the best ideas for our project. Regardless of what we choose I'm sure we will get an A." Alice paused and glanced around curiously. "Izzy is very creative and in tune with nature." She whispered as though sharing some deeply hidden secret.

Esme smiled warmly as Alice went into further detail of their hike and potential project ideas.

For her part Bella marvelled at how open and carefree Alice was with her mother. She noted the genuine affection in Esme's eyes as she listened intently to what Alice had to say. Bella took in the uninhibited, immediate manner in which Alice divulged every miniscule detail of her day and she felt a familiar churning of longing, confusion and disappointment swirling on the edge of her mind.

Before Bella could be pulled into the memories of what passed for mothering in her childhood Esme's voice broke her train of thought. "Well that sounds lovely Alice. I agree that any one of those ideas should garner you an A. But a good idea is no substitute for hard work. You two remember that and don't rest on your laurels procrastinating until the last minute. Esme's tone was serious but her eyes remained light and joyful as she advised the two young women.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know MOM." Alice rolled her eyes with a smile as she played up her role as petulant teenager. "I liked you better as an architect; Life Coach Esme is too responsible." Alice teased.

"I'm glad you like the house design Isabella." Esme said, ignoring Alice's antics with decades of practiced ease. "It's one of the first ones I worked on after officially getting my Masters in Architecture." Bella could clearly hear the pride in Esme's voice. "I'm sure I have the plans somewhere in my study. If you're interested I'd be happy to show you?" Esme's tone was gentle as she offered. Bella imagined one might use the same tone to speak to a frightened animal; affording it all the freedom and choice to decide it's own fate.

Bella was fully unaccustomed to such maternal kindness. She'd never given any thought to architecture before but she couldn't help wanting to spend more time soaking in the motherly warmth Esme so readily exuded.

"Yeah that sounds real boring *cough* I mean fun!" Alice spoke before Bella could. "But not today! Today Bella is starving and eager to taste your pro cooking! I told her all about the years you spent as a professional chef and she's dying to taste some of your food, she told me so herself! So hop to it" Alice all but demanded as she ushered Esme towards the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked as they crossed into the spacious modern kitchen.

"Well Edward and Jasper went out hunting shortly before you two arrived and-"

"What!?" Alice yelled. "But we're having Izzy over for lunch! That's super uncharacteristically rude of Jasper." Alice pouted at her their absence.

"Well maybe they were caught off guard by the news that we were having Isabella over on such short notice? You did only mention it this morning dear, remember?" Esme quipped back and Alice had the decency to look embarrassed. "Rosalie is in the garage most likely and last I heard Carlisle and Emmett are working in the study." Esme finished the answer Alice had originally interrupted.

"I had no idea Alice didn't tell you until this morning! I don't want to put anybody out. I'll just go and-" Bella felt a tug on the back of her shirt as she turned to leave.

"No, no, no Izzy We're having lunch. It's totally fine!" Alice insisted as she kept a light grip on the other girl's shirt.

"Honestly Isabella it's no trouble at all. Alice often forgets the smaller details our coven has come to accept and expect it from time to time. Besides, I'm always happy to share my cooking and have so few opportunities to do it!" Esme reassured the worried teen as she gathered various ingredients and utensils around the kitchen.

Bella stopped pulling away from Alice's grip at Esme's reassuring tone and felt the other girl let go. Once again she found herself struck by an unfamiliar sense of calm and comfort. She allowed the feeling the rest over her as she sat on a stool across from where Esme was slicing some meats.

The room stayed in a comforting silence as Alice and Bella observed Esme at work. With every move she made the air seemed to fill just that much more with the delicious scent of culinary art. The three women were so wrapped up in the atmosphere they'd fallen into no one noticed a new arrival in the kitchen.

As Esme continued her work Bella scented at the air for the millionth time eager as ever for the delicious meal being prepared. Her body stiffened involuntarily as she took in an additional scent amongst the heady fragrance of blood and seasoned meat. Whipping around on her stool Bella found her eyes locked with the heated golden gaze of the blonde vampire who'd been on her mind all week.

Bella took in the nonchalant way Rosalie leaned against the doorframe, her body relaxed and confident in contrast to the raging emotion in her eyes. She took in the blonde's vintage black and white mickey mouse tee that cut off just high enough for her toned belly to peek through allowing the curve of her waist to be on display momentarily before dipping under the stylish pink sweatpants that whispered hints of the muscular legs they hid. The outfit was your typical cozy at home wear but Bella couldn't help but to imagine this woman strutting down a catwalk in the same attire. She was convinced anything would look good on the goddess before her.

Bella felt like the once calm air around her was crackling with life. Her mouth had gone dry at the other woman's appearance and she felt the need to say something, anything, but as she opened her mouth no words came. Though she did manage to open and close her mouth silently a few times.

_Well hopefully she thinks fish are attractive because that was a great impression._

Rosalie quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow and scowled as Bella finished checking her out and their eyes met once again. Bella felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she swiftly turned back to the safety of watching Esme prepare their meal.

"Damn somebodies fuckin RIPE in here. Jesus!" Emmett bellowed, effectively breaking the quiet as he entered the kitchen. "Are you about to go into a rut Belly Bark? " He questioned as he rounded the counter, making eye contact with Bella.

It wasn't very hard for everyone to avoid looking at Bella as all 3 Cullen women glared at the grinning muscular man.

For her part Bella was struck with an intense embarrassment and blush creeping up her neck.

_Disgusting_. The word sliced through Bella's thoughts, malicious and biting, at Emmett's teasing and her Alpha responded in kind **As if! Our musk is amazing. I brew it myself. **

Bella did her best to ignore her insulting mind and instead focused on the confusing thoughts of her Alpha. "Musk?" she thought as she took advantage of the group admonishing Emmett, ducking her head, to quickly sniff at her armpit. Her embarrassment turned to confusion when she could only smell her deodorant and Esme's cooking. She coughed slightly into her hand uncomfortable with the, once again, changed atmosphere in the kitchen.

Emmett's amused eyes caught her own and Bella took a moment to pause and study his face.

She had often been on the receiving end of challenging looks; from Alphas who projected a clear air of "try me, I dare you." to the menacing looks from her childhood that told her "don't ask for anything more, you deserve far less," but she'd never seen the kind of challenge gleefully pouring out of Emmett's gentle giant smiling face. Maybe that's why she chose to respond where usually she would cower; the novelty of a challenge that didn't make her feel like her life was on the line. "Belly bark?" she asked looking up at the man.

"Psht don't think I couldn't hear that thing gurgling from across the yard! Your bellies got a big bark, get it?" he teased as he poked Bella's stomach. "Besides if Alice gets to nickname you so do I!"

"What's wrong with just calling me Isab-"

"Woof seriously somebody needs to crack a window if you're not gonna control that. No offense but I seriously can't breath." Emmett interrupted as he waved a hand around his nose.

"You don't HAVE to breath dumbass." Rosalie said as she walked fully into the room rolling her eyes at her man-child of a brother. _**Neither do you **_whispered across Rosalie's mind causing her to pause mid unnecessary inhale. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." She thought forcefully.

"Yeah but mom cooks so infrequently I'm not gonna miss even a second of the experience. Breathing may not be essential to our survival but it's still part of taste." Emmett replied oblivious to the argument within his blonde sister. He snapped his fingers suddenly. "I know let's have lunch out on the back patio! A meal with a view and ventilation you can't beat that!" He grinned casting his eyes at the various women in the room awaiting praise for his brilliant idea.

"That sounds wonderful Emmett. Lunch outside is just the thing on such a beautiful day. I think the sun might even peek through the trees for us." Esme replied "The food is all set so everyone grab a tray or the plates or utensils and let's head outside! She gestured at the counter laden with various dishes. "And we'll have a chat later about appropriate ways to express sensitive matters." She directed lowley at Emmett who shrugged sheepishly in reply as he moved to gather a dish and head outside followed closely by Bella eager to help.

* * *

_**A/N: Whew this is the 3rd longest chapter to date after CH10 and CH5. Hope y'all liked it I know I was excited to post it. Please leave a review if you feel compelled I love to hear from y'all!**_


	13. CH12B: Don't Hold Your Breath

_**A/N: I'm not great at formatting so CH12 got split in two.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight if I did it would be more like this story right here...which I DO own**_

* * *

"Isn't the fresh air superb?" Emmett declared as he placed his dish on the back patio table. "Ahhhh." he sighed, taking several exaggerated breaths and winking at Bella as she passed him arms full with a stack of plates and cups. "Hey Belly, just breathe that in won't you?" He asked placing both hands on his hips and tossing his head back to further embellish his next, entirely unnecessary, breaths.

"I know y'all don't have to breathe but can you hyperventilate?" She asked as she placed her burden on the patio table and turned to face him. "Cuz that's a great way to hyperventilate." She continued, looking at him in mock concern hery eyes going wide as though some catastrophe were imminent.

The two held eye contact for a moment before devolving into a fit of giggles.

"That's actually a really good question though." Emmett remarked as the laughter subsided. "We should ask Carlisle."

"What are we asking Carlisle?"

"Whose Carlisle?" Bella and Alice asked at the same time as the pixie vampire exited the house with a dish balanced on each hand.

"Whoa that's impressive Alice!" Bella complimented.

"Oh thanks!" Alice replied with a bow before placing both dishes on the table with the others.

Emmett poorly concealed a mutter of "Show off" behind a forced coughing fit.

Alice responded by blowing a raspberry at her burly brother before repeating her earlier question. "What are we asking Carlisle?"

"Oh Belly here wants to know if vampires can hyperventilate." Emmett said jabbing a thumb at the brunette beside him. 'I figure the only person on the planet who might know would be Carlisle."

"That does sound like the kind of random thing he would study." Alice agreed.

"Whose Carlisle?" Bella asked again. "I thought you said Edward and Rosalie were the only others I hadn't met? She directed the second question at Emmett.

He chuckled before opening his mouth to respond.

"Carlisle is our coven leader or father if you prefer." Bella jumped slightly as an amazingly irritated yet heavenly voice cut off whatever reply Emmett had from behind the burly vampire. Bella couldn't help but think she'd never heard a more beautiful sound in her life.

**I could listen to her for hours.** The thought was there and Bella had to agree. She would love to hear that voice again.

"And to be quite frank we haven't actually met yet." Rosalie continued as she stepped around the group to put the last dish on the table along with a pitcher of blood infused wine. She took a seat on the bench facing towards the group being sure to angle her body away from the wolf among them.

Bella, confidence bolstered by the ready acceptance of the other Cullens thus far offered a hand to shake. "I'm Isabella Swan." She introduced herself with a small smile though her eyes betrayed how eager she was to know the blonde before her.

Rosalie frowned eyeing the hand with the faint disdain Bella was accustomed to seeing in her fellow supernaturals. "Rosalie." The blonde stated flatly before focusing her gaze on her nails.

_Not even worth her time. _Bella grimaced slightly as the icy thought punctuates the clear dismissal from the beautiful vampire.

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Bella don't you know they love to knock you down when you're riding high?**_


	14. CH13: Sororicide Might Be Easier

_**A/N: So here we go with CH13. Hope ya'll enjoy it! Also, because I had to look it up myself for the chapter title, Sororicide means "sister murder".**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight if I did it would be more like this story right here...which I DO own**_

* * *

Rosalie watched as Emmett and Isabella exited the back doors to start setting the patio table. She moved swiftly in front of Alice, blocking the smaller vampire from grabbing anything off the counter and leveling her with a glare.

"Sup Rose?" Alice questioned over pronouncing the P and crossing her arms in preparation for whatever tantrum might be forthcoming.

"It would've been nice to know she was going to be here today Alice." Rosalie said crossing her arms and motioning with her chin at Isabella and Emmett through the backdoor.

"Why so you could stay in the garage or the dance studio all afternoon and miss meeting my best friend?" Alice asked sarcastically. "Yeah. No thanks." she said. "Or maybe you wanted to throw a fit and convince me to cancel on Izzy." Alice glared back at her sister. "Either way it doesn't matter. Everyone else got the memo that Izzy would be here so don't blame me that you missed it. And she's here now so might as well bite the bullet." Alice tried to move around her sister; far beyond done with the conversation.

Rosalie blocked Alice from the counter once again, narrowing her eyes. "You knew I wouldn't want her here and you invited her anyways." she stated plainly.

"You're not the only one who lives here Rosalie!" Alice barked back. "You can't expect to have final say over who comes over all the time." She finished huffing in exasperation at her sisters self centered demands.

"Of course I know that! But I at least expected you to consider my feelings or act like you care about them at all in this situation!" Rosalie said not backing down in the face of her sister's irritation. "Honestly you know how much I hate being around Alphas outside our coven Alice. Befriending an unmated Alpha who can't even control her fucking pheremones is beyond inconsiderate, even for you." Rosalie glared hard into her sister's eyes only wavering slightly at the stricken gasp the pixie released at her words.

"You know I care about how you feel." Alice said. "But sometimes it seems like that's all you care about: how _you_ feel. I don't think you really stop to think how you affect other people, Rose. You're still so focused on keeping others away so they can't hurt you." She sighed. "You don't see how much hurt you're causing in return."

Rosalie felt more of her anger ebb at Alice's words. The blonde's features softened slightly realizing she may have spoken more harshly than she intended. "I'm sorry, Ally, you're right I went too far. I'm sorry I said that. I know you care." Rosalie paused before speaking again. "I just don't understand why you care about her. Why are you so stuck on having her for a best friend? Why is this so important to you?" She asked in a near whisper though her gaze remained hard.

Alice's posture softened somewhat as she realized the unasked question hanging in the air _ "Why is she more important to you than me?"_ Carried clearly in Rosalie's vulnerable voice though she did her best to remain a picture of anger and irritation.

Alice sighed looking down at her feet as she spoke; unable to take the painful vulnerability she saw in Rosalie's eyes. "I'm just trying something new Rose. You know we get so few chances at new experiences in this never ending life of ours can you really blame me? It's okay if you don't love her but I want to see what it's like to have a friend." She locked eyes with Rosalie again. "Can't you just let me have this?"

Rosalie didn't respond seemingly caught between her distaste for the wolf and her love for Alice.

Esme, observing the sisterly moment in the quiet unobtrusive way only mothers ever master, chose to intervene. "It's not polite to keep your guest waiting Alice." She said gently rounding the counter quickly. "Why don't you take these out to Emmit and Isabella? Rose will be along in a moment." She handed Alice two dishes and gently directed her towards the door offering no room for refusal.

Turning to face Rosalie Esme studied the blonde closely. "Alice is right you know. "Is it really so wrong for her to want a friend?" She asked seriously.

"Of course not." Rosalie replied. "But did she have to choose _**her**_?! Not even a week ago the wolves called a meeting to warn us about this loner and you all want to run out at the first chance and invite her to a picnic! How can you allow Alice to do something so reckless?!" Rosalie nearly yelled.

"Rosalie you know, as well as I do, that the wolves do not dictate how this coven operates." Esme replied calmly ignoring the exasperated huff and eye roll Rosalie provided as a response. "Furthermore." Esme continued. "Each of us has the freedom to make our own choices. I'm not allowing Alice to befriend Isabella anymore than I allow you to take dance classes at Forks High. It's all your own choices. I'm not here to stand in your way or dictate. I'm just here to help you out if they turn out to be mistakes." Esme finished with a pointed look at Rosalie.

"And if it turns out to be an irrevocably horrible mistake of epic proportions?" Rosalie asked.

"Then I'll help come up with an irrevocably mistake proof solution to the consequences." Esme responded with an unconcerned smile and raised eyebrow.

"I'm serious Esme!" Rosalie replied. "What if the wolves are right and she's dangerous? What if this blows up in our faces?" Rosalie seemed genuinely upset at the prospect of Isabella bringing harm to her coven.

"Then we will handle it Rosalie. There isn't much a single loner wolf, even an Alpha, can do to an entire coven of vampires." Esme stepped forward to take Roalie into her arms. "But this? This is just lunch Rose and we still have the family meeting to discuss how we all want to proceed here. Don't be too worried okay?" She punctuated her question with a gentle affectionate squeeze to the blonde in her arms.

"Yeah." Rosalie sighed out, sounding much less than convinced, as she pulled out of the motherly embrace.

"And Rose at least try to-"

"Yeah yeah. Emmett already gave me the 'play nice' speech. I'll be on my best behavior." Rosalie interrupted with an eye roll. "I'll take this out. You grab Carlisle from the study so we can get this over with." She said as she grabbed the last dish on the counter and joined the others in the backyard.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **_So this is lowkey a filler chapter because I'm still working on the monster that ch14 has turned out to be(shout out to the person who hates short chapters get ready). But you also got some crucial Rosalie time out of this so...you're welcome? _**

**_I love hearing your feedback and seeing that people favorite or follow the story so please drop a review if you feel inclined!_**


	15. CH14A: Incandescent First Impressions

_**A/N: Alright without further ado or hype here is CH 14 (Part 1 because I still don't know how to format and had to split it into 2 parts).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight**** or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**_

* * *

As she approached the backyard and it's occupants Rosalie scoffed at the painstakingly slow way her siblings were moving around Isabella. The well mannered debutant understood it was the polite thing to do; move at the same pace as their guest to make her feel welcome. Rosalie hasn't been a debutant for nearly a century and she wanted nothing less in this world than to make the wolf feel welcome in their home. She could hear the tail end of their conversation and rolled her eyes as the wolf asked a particularly obtuse question.

"Who's Carlisle?" The wolf asked. "I thought you said Rosalie and Edward were the only ones in your fami-I mean coven- that I hadn't met?"

**Have you ever heard a sexier voice?** Rosalie scowled at her traitorous mind but ignored the thought in favor of answering the inane question. "Carlisle is our coven leader or father if you prefer." She said not bothering to keep the irritation out of her voice. "And to be quite frank we haven't actually met yet." Rosalie continued as she stepped around the group to put the last dish on the table along with the pitcher she carried to complete their meal. She took a seat on the bench facing towards the group being sure to angle her body away from the wolf among them.

"I'm Isabella Swan." The wolf said with a smile, stepping forward confidently offering her hand to movement sent a small gust of pheremones into Rosalie space and she felt her sense assaulted with the smell, unable to resist taking a deep breath.

**Oh my, that smile!** _As if!_Rosalie frowned, shaking her head at the thought. _More like doesn't that smile look like your typical pompous alpha?_

Rosalie sniffed, taking in more of the smell, and barely glancing at the offered hand. "Rosalie." she responded flatly before inspecting her manicure for, non existent, imperfections. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the wolf deflate slightly as the smile slid off the burnetts face. Rosalie didn't allow herself to linger on the slight painful tugging the sight brought to her heart.

Luckily Carlisle and Esme chose that moment to join the others out in the backyard providing the Blonde with a welcome distraction.

"Ah. this must be the famous Isabella I've been hearing so much about from Alice recently!" Rosalie was disheartened to see a warm smile and intrigued glint in Carlise's eyes as he came to stand behind Isabella. The wolf jumped slightly, yelping in surprise, and turned to greet him.

"Yea-" The wolf coughed slightly. "Yes sir, that's me. Pleased to meet you Mr. Cullen." Rosalie couldn't help but scoff as the wolf seemed to bow slightly at the Coven leader.

_Oh give me a break! An alpha and a suck up? Now I've seen everything._ Rosalie thought. **What's wrong with manners and a healthy respect for authority? There was a time you found those traits very attractive. **

Rosalie grit her teeth against the memory of dark hair and pompous eyes over chiseled features twisted in a sick satisfied grin she knew would always haunt her. _There's nothing wrong with it, just isn't what I'm interested in. Besides that was a lifetime, and a lesson in just how much those traits can lie, ago._ Her frown deepened as she listened to the introductions continuing around her.

"Please, Isabella, call me Carlisle." Carlisle said with slight amusement in his voice. "It's very nice to meet you as well. It's not often I get the chance to interact with a member of your kind outside annual celebrations with the La Push Pack." he continued, offering his hand to shake. "How are you liking Forks so far, you've been in town about a week now?" Carlisle gestured at the table as everyone took a seat around them.

"Yes sir. It's an adjustment for sure." She said as she released his hand. "My classes have been alright so far as the half week of classes I had." She shrugged as she rounded the table to take a seat between Esme on the end and Emmett. "I'm still trying to get the hang of things here but I'm sure I'll get a feel for things eventually." The wolf finished looking up to make eye contact with Rosalie seated across from her.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes as she watched the wolf's gaze linger on her. _ What on-keep your filthy eyes in your head and off me. _Rosalie crossed her arms firmly across her chest and glared hard at the wolf._ So much for manners- _**Not that you're into manners anyways though right?**_\- yeah that's right! But I'd definitely prefer manners to leering and poorly worded innuendo!_ Rosalie doubled her glare smirking in satisfaction as the wolf looked away.

"Social Studies is definitely your favorite class though, right Belly?" Emmitt questioned after a moment around a mouthful. "You really lucked out getting Mr. Bison, you wouldn't believe what people trade to get into his class." Emmitt's eyes went wide as he spoke.

Rosalie snorted as she thought of some of the stories she'd overheard regarding the illustriously easy period and what students would do for a coveted seat in the class. Glancing around she noted that Emmitt wasn't the only one eating and the others had already helped themselves and served their plates. She quickly gathered helpings of her favorite dishes owing her large portions to how rarely Esme cooked.

"I can't believe he hasn't gotten caught and that works out for everyone. Especially if enough people know that there's trading to get into his period?" The wolf responded as she reached for the pitcher of blood wine.

"Well who's going to snitch and ruin a good deal?" Emmitt reasoned with a shrug. "It's basically a free period and people need the time to destress." He finished.

"Well you can't be too stressed with coursework; you practically ran to your next class!" Isabella laughed slightly.

Emmitt gave her an amused look before turning enthusiastically back to his meal.

Rosalie sipped at her blood wine, observing the wolf over the rim. She nearly snorted as she watched the wolf's eyes glancing around as if she were literally searching for some topic to bring up. _Emmett was not kidding when he called her awkward._ The blonde thought, licking her lips, as she placed her glass back on the table._ Jeesh I thought every alpha was born with charisma and self importance to spare._

"So Alice," The wolf began breaking Rosalie from her thoughts. "Are you Rose's Alpha?" She asked, gesturing between the two with her fork.

Rosalie found herself torn between verbally destroying the wolf and launching across the table to make thoughts a reality. Alice, as though sensing her sister's intentions, threw an arm over the blonde's shoulders pulling them close together in a half hug on their shared bench.

"Nope." The pixie replied with a sad tone. "I've tried and I've tried but she loves another." Alice said placing a loud sloppy kiss on Rosalie's cheek, laughing as the blonde pushed her away. "No, but seriously," Alice said through lingering chuckles. "I'm mated to Edward. Rose was our second to last to join the fam, before Emmett, Ed and I had been mated at least a century at that point." The pixie finished with a smile no doubt remembering some cherished moment between her and her love.

The table fell into silence once again, save compliments to the chef, as everyone enjoyed the meal.

"So Emmett," The wolf spoke up again, getting the big man's attention as he chewed. "What was your next class anyways, I've been wondering?" She asked revisiting their earlier conversation.

"Oh, Jazz and I have a free period after social studies." Emmitt replied after swallowing.

"What's so exciting you had to run to make your free period?" Bella asked, confused.

"You'd be surprised at the excitement you can find with some free time and a bonafide cowboy for a mate." Emmitt winked as he sipped at his wine before reaching for a third helping of the gourmet meal.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the confused look that still graced the wolf's face. _I would be genuinely surprised at this wolf being the only alpha whose mind isn't a steel trap for sexual innuendo if it wasn't sad how dense she must be for that one to have gone over her head. _She thought.

**What do you care? Sex obsessed or dense as a post what does it matter to you?** Rosealie tore her next bite off her fork with more aggression than the last. _It really doesn't matter to me. It's just notable and generally sad is what I meant. _She nodded as she chewed angrily now fully enveloped in the mental conversation.

**You sure that's all it is?** Rosalie forced herself to stop chewing and swallow against the mutinous question.

_Of course it is. What more could it be? _She thought, forcefully spearing her fork into another bite.

**I couldn't say, just double checking. It's just… **Rosalie paused fork in mid air as the thought trailed off.

_What? You know I can't stand it when you do that? _She shook her head and huffed slightly, placing her fork back on the plate.

**Nothing, nothing. Never mind. **Rosalie slammed her fist down onto the table in frustration barely containing her strength enough not to snap the furniture in half. "Ugh." She scoffed aloud and froze as she looked up to meet 4 pairs of concerned eyes around the table and one cautiously inquisitive pair across from her.

Ignoring her family and slight embarrassment Rosalie focused instead on her lingering irritation and zeroed in on the wolf across from her.

"Can I help you?" She snapped.

"I was just- I mean I was wondering, it's really not- it's none of my business but-" The wolf stumbled over her words.

"Oh my god do us all a favor and spit it out!" She snapped again as her irritation grew fueled by her growing dislike of the wolf in front of her.

"Where's your mate?" The wolf finally managed to force out and the whole forest seemed to fall silent around them.

"You're right _Isabella__**,**_" Rosalie spat, somehow, making the name sound like a curse. "That is **none** of your business. But since you felt the need to ask I've got a question of my own. Why do you think I need a mate?" Rosalie stated glaring hard at the wolf.

"Well I just assumed you're so pretty I-" Isabella began

"You know what happens when you assume; You make an ass of you and me." Rosalie interrupted not even attempting to conceal the disdain in her voice. "Do I look like I enjoy being made an ass of?" She asked with a hollow laugh.

"Well no, of course not and I wasn't intending to-" Isabella tried again.

"Exactly. But you know what I like even less than you making me look like an ass?" Rosalie asked and was grateful to find Isabella finally remained silent as she continued. "That would be people thinking I'm just some hole to be filled or a vapid bed warmer. I'm a person and I sure as hell don't need someone to 'be my Alpha'" Rosalie stood growing more irate. "When will your kind understand that Omegas don't have to be mated? When will all you pompous Alphas start thinking with more than your sex soaked libidos?" Rosalie's chest heaved with every unnecessary breath as she unleashed a torrent of pent up frustration spurred on by the heady mixture of blood wine and Alpha scent. "Unlike the rest of my family I'm not taken in by all your bravado and bullshit. Your assumptions say a lot more about you than me and I know who you are. Spoiler alert I'm _**not**_ impressed." She slammed her hands on the table as she finished leveling the brunette with one last hard glare before quickly turning and disappearing inside.

The table sat in silence for a long moment as the remaining occupants took in the scene that just unfolded.

"What the hell Emmett! I thought you were going to talk to her?" Alice's voice finally broke the silence.

"I did talk to her! She said she'd be nice." Emmett whined in his defence.

"That was nice?!" Alice threw back.

"Well I mean, she didn't hurt anyone or break anything or really do anything other than yelling. I'm calling this a win." Emmett said, crossing his arms and nodding his head in affrimation.

Alice paused considering his words. "Yeah, I guess a verbal outburst is the best case scenario for today all things considered."

* * *

_**A/N: Well I believe one of you told Rosalie to calm down? It seems that didn't happen. and rolling right along into part 2...**_


	16. CH14B: Stuck in the Meddle With You

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight**** or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**_

* * *

_Somewhere in the woods surrounding Forks around lunch time..._

"Well now I guess we know that it's any decision involving Isabella, not just Isabella herself, that's blocked from Alice's visions. I wonder why that is?" Edward mused aloud as he and Jasper made their way through the woods.

"How do you figure that?" Jasper asked.

"Oh she asked me not to mess around in her friendship with Isabella. She didn't interrogate me about this meeting so she must not know." Edward explained kicking slightly at the underbrush as they continued forward.

"So then where does Alice think you are right now?" Jasper asked looking up at the light through the leaves as he walked along beside his brother.

Edward shrugged. "I told Esme we were going out for a hunt." He said.

"Okay, but what did you tell Alice?" Jasper asked again.

"Nothing I assumed Esme would tell her." Edward said looking at his brother in confusion. "Why, are you worried our stories won't match up? What did you tell Emmett?" he asked.

"I told him you wanted to have a secret meeting with me and said not to tell anyone." Jasper replied.

"Wait, what? Are you serious!?" Edward stopped grabbing Jasper and turning the blonde to face him. "Why would you do that? How does that meet with my expectation of you not telling anyone!?" Edward asked, throwing his hands in the air as he spoke.

"Well Em isn't just anyone. He's my mate." Jasper said simply. "I tell him everything. We don't have many secrets between us if any." He finished proudly turning to continue walking.

"Well let's hope Emmett understands better the definition of a secret than you." Edward said walking swiftly to catch up with his brother.

"How exactly does having secret meetings about Isabella meet with Alice's expectation that you not meddle in her new friendship." Jasper asked after they'd been walking in silence for some time.

"Well because I'm doing this for her for one thing. And I'm not meddling in her friendship so much as i'm meddling in Isabella's life." Edward replied fully convinced of his reasoning.

"Oh yeah that's a huge distinction." Jasper replied with a scoff rolling his eyes.

"Clearly it is!" Edward said. "Given that Alice wasn't triggered to a vision by my decision." He finished pompously.

"I suppose whatever is blocking Alice doesn't want her to have any knowledge of Isabella's future. Decisions that involve Isabella affect her future, or have the potential to, after all the future isn't-"

"Set in stone." Edward interrupted Jasper, finishing the familiar saying. "Yes I've heard Alice say so before."

"Maybe you two are spending too much time together." Jasper teased his surly brother. "Time was you'd never care about anyone outside the coven and now look! Having a secret meeting to discuss Isabella and she's only been here a week." Jasper teased elbowing his brother lightly. "Got yourself a crush there Eddy boy? Should Alice be worried about her new best friend stealing you away?" Jasper finished by wiggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner.

Edward snorted, rolling his eyes at the other vampire. "Hardly." he stated simply before frowning. "And I told you not to call me that." He reminded.

"I'm just yankin your chain Ward." Jasper replied, punching his brother's arm lightly.

"Yes. well." Edward coughed unsure how to reply. Though Jasper had been with them for many decades at this point Edward still found it difficult to relate to the southerner who seemed to perpetually exist in a state of neutrality unless Emmit were involved. "Fun aside. I asked you here for a reason. Have you noticed Rosalie's been acting strange recently?"

Jasper frowned at the question. "Edward, you know Rosalie doesn't like you snooping through her thoughts and her business." Though they only played twins for the sake of their human charade this was something Jasper understood readily about his blonde sister Rosalie was nothing if not private and had, on many occasions, reminded Edward to respect the boundaries of her privacy.

"Yes yes I know. I haven't read her mind since the last time she went off on me about it." He rubbed an imaginary soreness out of his right shoulder remembering how Rosalie had broken the arm off and hidden it to teach him a lesson last time he read her mind uninvited. "I've just been paying attention. She's been acting differently all week. More confrontational than usual." Edward furrowed his brow as he remembered his sisters temper being uncharacteristically high, even for her.

"Well…" Jasper paused to contemplate the morality of divulging the emotions he's sensed from their blonde sibling recently. Rosalie had not forbidden him from reading her emotions as she had Edwards' ability. On some level she understood that the powers worked differently and Jasper wasn't as readily able to control it by simply focusing on something else like Edward could. To another degree Rosalie needed Jasper's ability to explain for her the dark corners of her emotion that she had trouble with herself. He'd often helped the blonde to unpack and accept these parts of herself over the years, happy to help lay her demons to rest when he could. It was a job he took very seriously being one of the few Rosalie trusted with her unfiltered emotions. He used that trust now to justify his actions wanting only to help ease the turmoil that had been rolling off his sister all week. "She has been more...on edge recently." He finally admitted closing his eyes against the betrayal he was committing.

"I knew it!" Edward exclaimed. "Doesn't take a mind reader to know something changed for her recently but lucky for us that I am a mind reader because I know what that change is!" The bronze haired vampire was practically giddy.

"I thought you said you hadn't been reading her mind!" Jasper growled ready to defend Rosalies privacy.

"And I haven't." Edward said exasperatedly. "I've been reading Isabella's mind." He stated proudly. "Isabella and Rosalie are mates!"

"Edward You can't go reading people's minds just because you feel like it! It's an invasion of privacy and I really thought you had outgrown this habit!" Jasper was beyond disappointed in his brother and barely heard the other vampire speaking as he listed of his disappointment. As Edwards words registered Jasper fell silent staring wide eyed at his grinning brother. "Come again?"

"Isabella and Rosalie are mates." Edward repeated simply his grin growing impossibly wider.

"And you know this...how?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Well I don't know for sure per say. But I'm reasonably sure." He insisted.

"Okay and what exactly makes you so reasonably sure?" The southerner probed further.

"Well, for one thing, Rosalie is basically all Isabella has been able to think about, at least when I'm close enough to listen, since she came to Forks." Edward began.

Jasper rolled his eyes at the flimsy argument. "Is that it? You'll need better evidence than that. Need I remind you that it's completely normal? Unmated Alphas are always obsessed with Rosalie, you know that." Jasper interjected.

"And for another thing," Edward continued ignoring his brother pointedly. "Isabella's Alpha told me so."

Jasper paused at this leveling his brother with an unconvinced and vaguely concerned look. "Now I'm calling bullshit and saying you need to have Carlisle take a look at your head. How could her Alpha possibly have told you that?"

"Well I was listening in while she was in study hall and I overheard it tell her they were made for one another." Edward proclaimed as though that explained everything.

"Edward that doesn't mean anything. Isabellas probably just as horny as any other Alpha. She just wants into Rosalie's pants." Jasper had seen many Alphas fall prey to his sister's otherworldly beauty. Why should this wolf be any different?

"Yeah that's a possibility but that's where you and your power come in brother. If Rosalie's Omega is likewise enthralled with Isabella it's more likely they're mates." Edward explained. "So tell me bro what kinds of emotions have you been getting from Rosalie this past week. You said she's been on edge but can I get some further details?"

"I guess she's been tense? Like she's waiting for something but also confused like she doesn't know what it is she's waiting for. She's been lonely...lonelier than usual... like this…" He paused grasping for the right word. " longing she's been harboring is boiling over." He chewed on his bottom lip in thought as he trailed off.

"And how have her emotions been particularly around Isabella or when Isabella is brought up?" Edward questioned with a slight pompous air.

Jaspers eyes widened slightly as he thought back through the week. "Well," he coughed slightly and if his body were physically capable, he'd have blushed. "Uhhh usually there is a sharp rush of lust followed by disdain and, at some point, usually it all bleeds into self loathing. And there is this...this tugging like every part of her wants to move but she's holding still through sheer will alone." Jasper sighed. Emotions weren't always easy to put into words and he hoped his brother understood what he was trying to convey.

"So you're telling me that doesn't even hint a little bit that they are mates?" Edward questioned gently.

"It could mean a hundred different things Edward!" Jasper shook his head. "Emotions aren't as obvious or straightforward as thoughts and they can't be manipulated like the future. They have to run their natural course and there is no telling where that could lead ahead of time."

Edward frowned. "Okay okay I get that but can you at least admit that it's an interesting enough compilation of observations to warrant further investigation." He pleaded with the other vampire.

"If I cared to untangle whatever you just said I might be inclined to admit it, yes." Jasper offered a small smile to soften his joke before sighing. "What's your grand scheme in all this Edward. I know you're just dying to tell me." He chuckled at the Christmas morning joy that lit up Edward's face.

"It's nothing too extravagant, honestly, and that is what makes it so brilliant. We just need to nudge Rosalie and Isabella in the right direction, towards the right conditions and see if my- I mean our- observations truly lead to the conclusion that they are mates." Edward explained.

"Right. Because there is no way that ends with Rosalie ripping off another one of your limbs?" Jasper deadpanned. "She's not going to like us meddling in her life Edward." He warned.

"I guarantee that if our meddling ends with her in her mates arms she'll thank us." Edward dismissed his brother's concerns. "I know you want to see her happy just as much as I do. I think the risk is definitely worth finding her happily ever after, don't you?" Edward asked seriously.

Jasper barely had to think about his reply as he remembered all the years of heartache he'd felt from his unmated sister. "Absolutely."

* * *

_**A/N: Well looks like cupids got some helpers on this run. But I doubt our leading ladies will make an easy target.**_

_**There you have it the longest chapter to date (if you combine pt 1 & 2). I was quite nervous to post these.**_


End file.
